Finding Them
by NightOwl525
Summary: "I brought you something. You seem to doubt my knowledge of your partner's death, so I brought you these." Brennan looked up wearily. He was holding some pictures. "No, no he can't be dead," she whispered. Booth leaves for Afghanistan and Brennan leaves for Maluku. This sets of a chain of events that neither could have predicted. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is something I've been tossing around in my head for a few weeks now. I have a penchant for writing bad about one of the parents. In this case it is Rebecca, as she kind of struck me as bitchy in season two, but I really don't have anything against her.

I don't own Bones or its cast. I only own the characters you don't recognize and the story line.

"Dr. Brennan we have been here for three months and we haven't found so much as recent remains." Daisy commented. Brennan and Daisy have been in Maluku for about three months and have found nothing. They were heading back to their jeep so they could go back to base and reconfigure their plans.

The sound of Brennan's satellite phone prevented her from commenting on Daisy's negative attitude. Brennan has been on worse digs than this.

"Brennan," she answered and a familiar voice rang clear through the speaker.

"Hey Cherie, I need your bone collecting self, back here,"

"Mrs. Julian? Why do you need me? If you don't remember, I'm in Maluku. I can't just drop everything and get back." The Dr. answered a bit annoyed that she was interrupting her 'vacation'.

"Because I have already called the rest of your squint squad and now I need you. Your partners ex has just been arrested and there is no sign of Parker."

Brennan's heart stopped. Where was Booth? Why wasn't he called? Rebecca wouldn't hurt Parker right? Parker was the only five year old she knew that she really got along with. He loved asking questions and he actually understood the anthropologist's answers. Brennan's maternal instincts came to the surface whenever Parker was around.

"Why haven't you called Booth? Shouldn't he know?" Brennan asked.

"We have multiple times. No one can contact him. Our own 'Federal Idiots' have been looking for Parker for three weeks but have yet to find him. I need your squad of squints to help us find this boy, Cherie."

"I'll be there in less than forty eight hours. Tell Zach to go to Rebecca's and have him look around for anything that could help us." Temperance gave her instructions.

"Forensics has already been all over that place. What makes you think he will find something they didn't?"

"Zach has an extremely high IQ; he can see things that others see but fail to connect to other pieces of evidence. I also want you call my father and fill him in on this case." Without Booth, she needed someone who has been on at least one side of law enforcement. Her dad could get information on anything in no time and while she didn't like the way he did it, it worked.

"Have you lost your bone lovin' mind? You want me to bring a felon and known murder in on a missing child case. Are you serious?" she laughed a pained chuckle.

"Yes, I will call him and tell him to meet you and Zach at the lab."

Brennan hung up and called her dad, her fingers trembling and her whole body shaking in worry.

"Hello?" his voice was groggy from sleep. Looking at her watch she realized it was probably three AM in DC.

"Hey dad, sorry for waking you,"

"Tempe, hey no it's alright. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad but I need you to meet Caroline and Zach at the lab as soon as you can. She will explain everything when you get there. I really need your help on this dad." She almost pleaded but she wasn't sure why she did. She knew he would help her without the begging.

"Sure thing Tempe, are you on your way back too?" he asked. Brennan could hear the dresser drawers in the back ground opening and closing.

"I will be there as soon as I can catch a plane." She hung up and jogged back to their jeep. She wanted nothing more right now than to get home to where she belonged and find Parker. Then she would have to figure out what was going on with Booth. He was always reachable.

"Alright Daisy, we are heading home." Temperance got in the driver's seat and Daisy showed her excitement to be going back to modern society.

Her only thoughts were towards finding Parker. Statistically the probability of Parker still being alive is very slim. Three weeks with no leads, and no help from Rebecca, that could only lead to a bad outcome.

{In the lab}

Max Keenan walked into the Jeffersonian's forensic anthropology wing twenty minutes after his call with Brennan, he spotted Caroline and Zach.

"Why are we all here at three thirty in the morning?" Zach asked. He didn't understand why Caroline called and ordered him here this early in the morning.

"Well Dr. Brennan told me to have you and you come in here and start your search for Parker Booth." Caroline said pointing to max and Zach.

"Me? Why would she want me here?" Max asked confused. His Tempe didn't like him getting involved with any cases or anything of the sort.

"Because, Parker has been missing for three weeks and apparently you can get information on anything in very little time." Caroline quipped.

"Three weeks? Is there a corpse?" Zach asked.

"No," Caroline answered.

"Then why am I needed? I don't deal with the living I deal with the dead."

"Because as I see it the big bad FBI has had no luck and now they need all of us to see if we can get little Booth back." Max summarized.

"That's about right. So Mr. Addy, you need to go to Mrs. Stinson's house and check for anything that could give us any sort location."

"On it,"

Max turned around and stalked out. He knew how to get information out of people, and he knew exactly who to go to about 'missing' kids. Jerold Esthons.

As Brennan sat on a private plane off the Maluku islands she thought about Booth. Boy was he going to be mad when he got back. He never liked being left out of the loop and with Parker being the loop in this case; things were bound to explode when he got home.

"Dr. Brennan, we are about to land. Your car will be waiting for you in the VIP area. Is there anything else you need?" Amy the flight attendant informed her.

"No, thank you."

Amy started cleaning up things from Brennan's breakfast, what little she ate of it. She was worried about Parker, so much more than she would have thought.

Brennan sat her seat up and buckled up preparing to land. She gathered her things and started to sort her emotions and thoughts, separating them and putting them each in their own compartments. Temperance Brennan was mentally preparing herself for what was sure to a hell of a week.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I'm posting chapter two, and possibly chapter three as well today. School is about to get busy and I don't know when the next time I can update will be. But I am going to try my best to have more posted by the end of the week. :)

Chapter Two

.

Max Keenan walked into a local bar called Charlie's. The old bar has been around for seventy five years and it is one of the best known bars in the city. The old wooden building looked like The Long Branch Saloon, right out of Gunsmoke. Well kept and the best atmosphere.

It was three thirty and this bar is known as Esthons' hang out. Esthson arrived at three and stay until they closed. He practically ran the bar and everyone in under circuit knew it.

Max sat down next to him, "Hey Jerry," Esthons downed his shot before looking over at Max.

"Max Keenan, you've been out of the game for a while. How's Joy?" Esthons sneered.

Max rolled his eyes, "I'm not here to talk about my girl, Jerry,"

"Hey Sam, can I get a beer?" max called out to the barkeep.

"Sure thing, Max!"

"Then why are you here?" he looked Max right in the eye and swallowed another shot of Tequila.

Keenan took out a newspaper clipping of Booth that he found on the internet. He slid it across to set it in front of Esthons.

"I need to know what you know about one Special Agent Seeley Booth,"

"Well I know he's a pain in the ass," Esthson snickered.

Max huffed, "Yea well tell me something I don't know,"

"Well he's in Afghanistan and his merry band of scientists are scattered around the world. I also heard that someone has his kid, trying to get information about his father."

"Really?" Max asked pretending not to already know that.

"Yea, he's a strong kid; small but strong. He won't give up a word about his dad. You know who 'Bones' is? Apparently he has been doing a lot of asking for her." He sneered and took another shot.

"Nah, not a clue. Who has the boy?" Max asked drinking his beer.

"Klein, had him for three weeks now. Paid mom a couple grand and took the kid. I'm shocked that agent Booth hasn't come looking for him yet."

Dammit, Max cursed to himself. This would end very badly. Klein is not a nice man at all. He is the worst of the worse when it came to torture. Back when he knew him, he favored emotional and psychological torture rather than physical, but if has been three weeks with no information out of Parker, than he has definitely gotten physical by now.

Max's phone rang and he grabbed it from his jacket.

"Hello?"

_Hey dad, I'm on my way to the lab. I just landed so I should be there soon._

"Right, four o'clock. Got it, see you there." Max really didn't want Esthson to know who was on the phone if he could help it.

Keenan hung up and swallowed what was let of his beer.

"Good talken to ya man. Thanks," He turned to leave but Esthons grabbed his arm.

"Hey latest news is that his partner scientist lady is on her way back here. She better keep herself out of Klein's way. He plans on going for her next."

Max nodded and left really quickly; that was it. Klein was going to have be ended, not just taken into custody. Klein has more connections than anyone. If he decides he wants Tempe taken out all he has to do is say the word. There would be nothing Max could do to stop him.

Brennan called Booth's phone a dozen times and each time it was sent to voice mail after one ring. That meant someone was purposefully ignoring her calls. She called Caroline and had her get Booth's commanders' number.

"Hunter," he answered. The mans voice was gruff and loud.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. Where is Sergeant Major Booth?" Brennan asked.

"He's unavailable. I have his phone. You must be the person who keeps calling. "

"Yes I am. I need to speak with Booth. Now." Brennan asked again, getting very annoyed with this man.

"He's not available."

"Booths son has been kidnapped. He is almost certainly dead. Listen here Command Sergeant Major, I personally know the Lieutenant Colonel. If you do not put me in touch with Sergeant Major Booth I will call the Lieutenant Colonel, he owes me a favor. Do you understand me?" She demanded out of breath.

"Yes, but I don't respond to threats." was all he said and hung up.

Temperance let out a scream of frustration and tossed the phone onto the dashboard of her car. She pulled into her parking spot and stalked inside, mad and aggravated.

She walked in and everyone was looking at one of the tables on the platform.

"Whats going on?" Brennan asked seriously hoping that there were no bones on that table. She walked up and looked down at the pictures that were scattered across the table. They were pictures Zach had taken at Rebecca's place. The house was a disaster, there was trash everywhere, along with food and clothes. Brennan looked closer at one of the pictures and caught Angela's attention. Angela looked at the picture and whispered.

"Are those..." she trailed off and Brennan finished for her.

"Used condoms and needles? Yea, they are." Brennan was shocked.

"Why weren't those needles picked up by forensics?"

Caroline shrugged. "I have no idea, but trust me, first thing in the morning I am going to make it my mission to piss off that head Forensic investigator."

"Look at this Bren," Angela drew Brennan's attention back to the pictures. "In these pictures, certain areas are clean. Parker's room is spotless as is the area in front of the TV and Parker's walk in bathroom."

Brennan laughed dryly. "He is Booths kid. You wouldn't know it by Booths office, but Booth is a very organised person. The military taught him that and Booth taught Parker."

They all spent hours looking through the photos and sorting the evidence Zach brought back.

She was getting aggravated with the evidence so she looked over to Caroline who was sitting behind them.

"Okay Caroline, I want to know why Rebecca was arrested."

"Well Cherie she was in possession of heroin and cocaine and not just a little bit either. She would have made Scarface proud. When they raided her house and realized there was a kid's room they asked where the kid was. She said she sold him. Now, that in its self was weird when I heard it because I could not see Seeley Booth allowing that. Turns out she lost her job about a week after agent Booth left and she had been living off unemployment, barely, and using the money she should have been using for food, on drugs."

"And she won't tell us who she sold him too?" Brennan asked unable to believe that Rebecca had changed so much. Rebecca loved Parker to death. She didn't understand how Rebecca could let all of this happen.

"Nope, said she can't remember, but they gave her a couple grand."

At that moment everyone heard the beeping of the platform security. Max jogged up; ignoring the security guard who tried to stop him. Brennan looked to the security and assured him that Max was fine.

"Tempe, from here on out you are to go nowhere without me. Got it?" he practically ordered.

"Dad, I can take care of myself," Brennan defended but Max just shook his head.

"On a normal case I would say yes you can, but not this one. Klein, Nigel Klein is behind this and you are his next target. Bad news is Parker has been held for three weeks and is being tortured for information on Booth, and if doesn't give up any information soon he going after you. Now the good news is Parker is alive and I know where he is." Max said stumbling over his words; he couldn't get them out fast enough.

"Where is he?" Everyone barked all at once.

"Abandoned Rec. Center somewhere in Alexandria," he answered quickly.

"That makes sense; I found soil in the samples that Zach brought back. The particulates can be traced to southern Alexandria." Hodgins ran over to the computer and started typing.

"There is only one abandoned Rec. Center in the area the particulates came from." Jack looked up with a triumphant grin.

"Caroline, call Booths assistant Charlie, have him send back up." Brennan ordered.

Brennan ran to her office and grabbed the two guns in her desk; one revolver and one Smith & Wesson 9mm pistol. Just because Booth and the FBI wouldn't issue her a gun, didn't mean she didn't have any.

She ran back out and saw her dad checking the gun in his hand. She had to bite her tongue and not yell about him, a felon, having a gun.

Brennan turned to Angela, Zach and Hodgins, "Angela, Zach, stay here and wait for more information from me. If you don't hear from me in a few hours, call Charlie. Hodgins, here," She thrust the revolver into his hands, "You're with us,"

"Alright, let's go," he said with a slight smile. He was like a kid on Christmas. He always wanted to experiment with field work but his heart lied in the lab.

As they all ran out, Angela yelled at Hodgins. She was worried about him. "Jack you better not get yourself killed!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. The first appearance of Baby Booth :)

Sitting down from the Rec. Center Charlie pulled up. They had already talked to him; the best thing to do in this situation was to go in small. If they went big there a big chance he will just kill Parker. So they met in the church parking lot a few building down from the rec center.

Charlie handed out a bunch of FBI issue gear. Bullet proof vests, jackets, ear wigs, anything that they may need to keep themselves safe.

"Okay, you think we can all get in and out without getting injured?"

Brennan and Max shrugged. Hodgins looked at them perplexed.

"Um I for one would like to remain uninjured. I'm pretty sure my pregnant wife would hurt me." he laughed.

"Your what?!" they all three asked at once.

"Oh right, I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Angie wanted to wait until after we found little Booth. Lets just forget I said anything!"

"Everyone ready?" Brennan asked and shook her head. She would deal with Angela later. The three men nodded. She was anxious to get Parker out of there and to find Booth.

The odd group of four went to their predetermined doors. Brennan went in the south entrance, her gun held in front her. Past the collapsing doors and towards the stairs where she would meet up with the others.

"Im clear," Charlies voice rang through in her ears.

"Same here,"

"Yea, this hall is clear, minus the Argiope catenulata webs."

"Dr. Brennan? Tempe?" the three men called when all they heard was silence. Brennan had stopped and removed her earwig to listen. She heard low voices. She stuck the earwig back in just in time to hear an adult scream.

They heard the scream coming from the north end of the center and Charlie led the way. He went first and Brennan followed, Hodgins and her dad behind her.

Charlie had already decided that Hodgins was to be in the middle somewhere to keep him from being easily picked off. Hodgins wasn't as practiced at these things but he was a good martial artist and observant. Max stayed in the back and Charlie stayed in the front.

The old rec center was falling apart. It had been condemned fifteen years earlier but had yet to be torn down. You could smell the mold and rotting wood, the smell hung heavily in the air.

As Charlie rounded the corner a 2X4 slammed into his face. He went down hard leaving the others to fend for themselves.

Three men came at the three of them and the one they knew as Klein went for Brennan.

Well, haven't you grown up well Joy," he sneered. The use of what she now knew to be her birth name made her pause. He used Brennan's momentary distraction to kick the gun from her hand.

The two fought back and forth for a few minutes, when he pulled a knife. He brought the knife down and Temperance put her arm up to block him. The knife slid through the two jackets, long sleeve shirt, and skin on her arm and blood poured from the wound. He grabbed her injured arm and twisted. Everyone heard the bones in her right wrist snap. She let out an agonized yelp.

"Tempe!" Max yelled his heart going into overdrive at the thought of his little girl being hurt.

Another scream pierced the air and with a renewed purpose Brennan fought back again. She pushed the pain in her arm out of her mind and grabbed at Klein.

She managed to grab his head and with her good hand pressed her thumb into the carotid sinus artery just under his ear.

"My name... is not... Joy," she ground out as she held as tight as she could, ignoring the pain in her wrist; while he struggled but after just a moment he dropped limply to the ground. Brennan grabbed her gun holding her arm to her chest and looked over to Hodgins just as he fired a shot into his attacker's chest.

Jack Hodgins dodged a punch and pointed his gun at the man in front of him. All sorts of things were going through his head. He had never shot anyone before. Sure he had plenty of practice shooting at the range but not in a real situation. He pulled the trigger and felt the recoil. He looked up just in time to see the man in front of him crumple to the ground.

"Hodgins! You alright?" Brennan called. All things considered, Hodgins had become like family, she didn't want him to get hurt. Now that Angela was pregnant, Brennan was regretting bringing him at all. Had she known she would left him at the lab.

"Fine Dr. B. Just fine." Hodgins breathed quickly a little nausea running through him. He shook his head and took a deep calming breath.

Brennan ran over to Charlie who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"You alright?" he nodded and held his head. Brennan handed him his gun back and knelt down next to him.

"Go find Parker." He whispered and she was on her feet in seconds.

She nodded and headed towards the empty pool. She looked in and saw him tied to a chair, a man standing in front of him. He held a gun and the look on Parker's face was a miniature version of his fathers determined face.

"Well this is it kid, your precious scientist is here. makes my life much easier, you are both in one convenient place. How do you like that? You know, you didn't even give up any information. What kind of hostage are you? Your own mother sold you for drug money and your dad didn't even care enough for you to come get you." The man chuckled.

"No. Something has to be wrong; daddy loves me." Parker stated firmly. The man laughed and lifted his gun and pulled the hammer back. Parker's stare never wavered. He never flinched.

Without thinking Brennan raised her gun in her left hand and fired, the shot going through his temples and Parker screamed. She jumped into the empty pool and ran for him.

Parker Booth sat tied to a chair. He had been there for a few days. He was moved from a room to this chair. The man who took him from his house beat him and made small cuts all over him. Mostly he just said mean things a lot. He kept telling him that no one loved him and he was a mistake and useless. He was kept in a small room with an old mattress and no windows. They gave him two pieces of bread and a bottle of water everyday, until they tied him to this chair a few days ago. Then the food and water stopped.

Last night the man hit his feet over and over with a piece of pipe. His feet hurt so badly but now he couldn't get out even if he was untied. There was no way he could walk right now. The man kept asking him questions about his dad and Bones but he didn't know why. He did what he thought his dad would do and he shut his mouth. He knew his dad would never give up anything and Parker wanted to be just like him.

Five year old Parker didn't understand why this man had taken him or why his mother allowed him too. She had changed recently. She stopped caring about him. He was forced to fend for himself.

He tried to call his dad when she stopped going to work but he could never get a hold of him. Something had to be wrong, his dad always answered his calls, or at the very least called him back within a few minutes of the missed call. He wanted to call Bones, but he didn't know her phone number.

Parker heard people fighting and guns firing. He heard a woman scream and somehow he knew it was Bones, she had come for him, and maybe just maybe his dad was with her.

"Well this is it kid, your precious scientist is here. Makes my life much easier, you are both in one convenient place. How do you like that? You know, you didn't even give up any information. What kind of hostage are you? Your own mother sold you for drug money and your dad didn't even care enough for you to come get you." The man laughed evilly at the scared little boy.

"No. Something has to be wrong; daddy loves me." He insisted. He knew someone would find him. They had too, didn't they?

The man raised a gun to point at Parker and Parker just stared at him. An unwavering stare, until he heard a gunshot and the man fell to the ground. Then he heard the most wonderful sound.

"Parker!" Bones voice yelled to him. He was right, she came for him. He knew she would.

"Parker!" Brennan called again and he looked up.

"Bones!" he was covered in blood and bruises. His face was swollen and his hair matted with blood. Brennan cut the roped binding him to the chair and she noticed how swollen his feet were. It was painfully obvious that the calcaneus and the metatarsals in both feet were severely broken.

Once his hands were untied he threw his arms around her and she brought him into her lap being careful of his feet.

"He said you wouldn't show up. He said you didn't care." He cried into her chest. She put her hand on his back and felt something warm and wet. She looked at her hand over his shoulder and noticed the large amount of blood on her hands. Looking at his bare back you could see were the wooden chair had rubbed him raw.

"I will always come get you Parker, I promise." Brennan held him close trying to convince her-self that he was alive and that she had him. No one was going to get him now, she wouldn't allow it. She was also trying to keep her anger in check, seeing him so broken and scared was enough to make her want to kill the man who did this. She held his head against her chest and rocked back and forth murmuring comforting words in his ear.

"Dr. Brennan, there is an ambulance on the way. Where are you?" Hodgins called through their communications devices. Trying to find where she went. Had helped Max tie up his attacker and he went in search of Brennan.

"The deep end of the pool, Hodgins" Brennan sighed. Part of her relaxed now knowing he was safe in her arms. Hodgins looked over the edge. He quickly jumped over and ran for the pair. Parker was a mess and looked really bad. As he got closer he realized what made her yelp her earlier.

"Dr. B, oh my god your arm!" He looked at the injured arm as she held it gingerly on Parker's back.

Jack helped her stand up and walked her over to the edge of the pool to where Max stood. Max looked over the edge of the pool and looked wide eyed as he caught sight of the little boy.

"Dad, take him until I get up there," She tried to lift him, but the pain shoots through her arm and she yelps, before bringing Parker back down to chest level.

"I can't lift him like that Hodgins," She pants trying to forget the pain. Hodgins nods and puts his hands under hers and lifts in time with Brennan's good hand.

"It's alright Parker, it's just my dad. You remember max right?" he nodded. Max gently lifted the little into his arms.

"Watch his feet dad. They are fractured, " Max looked at Parker and saw all the wounds. Klein had never gone this far with children before. He normally had no interest in them so he didn't understand why he went specifically for a child this time.

Hodgins gave Brennan a boost up the wall where Charlie pulled her up. The shallow end of pool where the stairs were was almost completely demolished and far too dangerous to go through.

Once Temperance was steady she took Parker back and Max helped Hodgins.

"Where is Klein?" Max asked. He wanted Klein dead whether he was surrounded by cops or not.

"Handcuffed over there," She pointed over by Charlie and Max pulled his gun out.

"No, dad. You cannot kill him." Brennan said in a low voice. It was an authoritative voice, that got his attention.

"But Tempe, he was going after you. He can still get you." she shook her head.

"No, I want a crack at him in an interrogation room. He's mine." She ordered in a demanding tone. One that showed she meant business.

"Okay Tempe," he surrendered and put his gun away. They all turned towards the door when it opened and they heard the sirens. Hodgins had left to see if the ambulance here and now he was running back towards the group.

"Dr. B, we have a problem," he had an angry expression on his face. Hodgins poked his head out and saw two things that were not going to make this venture outside easy.

"What?" Brennan spat through her teeth. The pain was radiating through her body and patience was wearing very thin.

"The press is here. Someone in the FBI leaked to the press that an FBI agents kid what taken. Now they are here." He pointed at the door.

"Dammit." Brennan mumbled. She never did like the press much and this just heightened her dislike for them.

"And just to add to our good fortune, it's snowing." Hodgins said with mock excitement.

Parker wasn't wearing a shirt and he only had shorts on. The copious amounts of wet blood on his body would make him freeze as soon as he was taken out that door.

"Here, have my jacket." Hodgins must have known what Brennan was thinking and he draped his jacket over Parker's head and upper body. Max and Charlie followed suit and they too draped their jackets over Parker's prone form. The only parts of him visible were his feet. He was completely covered. Brennan felt him press closer to her and sigh softly.

"Ready?" Charlie asked. He wanted to get them out of here and to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Yep," everyone answered and they started towards the door.

"Wait! Charlie, you need to take dads gun. He's a felon he can't have it." Brennan was worried he would get sent back to jail if he was found with it.

"Don't worry about Dr. Brennan; I have already planted it in her while you were talking with Dr. Hodgins. I wiped it clean and put it near the man who didn't have a gun. In my report it will clearly state that Max did not handle a gun at any time." He reassured her.

"Thank you, Charlie." She whispered and fell into step behind Charlie. He was in the front and Max and Hodgins were to her sides. As they started walking three more agents walked in.

"Moore I want you directly behind Dr. Brennan. Pickett, Samuels, I want you two next to him. We are creating a living barrier here to keep the press out. When we get to the ambulance the four of us will spread into a tight semicircle and Dr. Hodgins, and Mr. Keenan will get on the ambulance with Dr. Brennan and the boy. Do I make myself clear?" Charlie ordered. These three agents were green, very green and he wasn't going to have them screw up. This was big for what was probably there first case.

"Yes sir," they all answered. They knew to listen Charlie, he was higher ranked than they would probably ever be.

"Good lets go."

"Agent Burns, Sir." Pickett spoke up.

"Yea," Charlie answered.

"Agents are here to collect the suspects. What should they do with them?" Pickett asked.

"Throw them in separate interrogation rooms and lock them down. Dr. Brennan and I are going to go at them when we get back." Charlie ordered.

"Yes, sir." Pickett spoke into the radio mic on his wrist and relayed the information.

As they started walking Parker curled tighter into Brennan.

"It's alright Parker, I won't let anyone get to you I promise." She tucked his jacket clad head under her chin and headed out into the cold.

"Guys wait." Brennan breathed as Parker shifted his body hitting her arm. Everyone turns to look at her.

She gently moved him just a little so the pressure is off her arm. Her arm was swelling, she could feel it. She knew the bones were more than just cracked, they were definitely fractured.

"I'm aright, we can go now." She whispered through her teeth.

"Are you sure, Dr. B? I can carry him." Hodgins offers. She shook her head and he knew not to argue. When Temperance Brennan set her mind to something there was no changing her mind.

The sound of press and the news crews all calling for their attention was deafening. They pushed through the crowds making their way slowly to the ambulance.

As soon as they got close the ambulance doors opened and the four agents spread into a tight semicircle. Max, Hodgins, Brennan and Parker loaded onto the vehicle and the doors slammed shut.

TBC

So what do you guys think so far? Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so there is one f word in this chapter, but that wont be it for the story. It may be used more as they get frustrated or angry. Hopefully that doesn't offend anyone. Anywhoo, lets get this show on the road! :)

_**Chapter Four**_

Once safely in ambulance Brennan's phone rings. It starting singing some loud pop song that Angela had picked out. A song that Brennan had never heard before. It wasn't surprising, Angela always has best timing.

"Hodgins my phone is in my jacket pocket. Grab it, its Angela." He finds the phone in her pocket and answers it and puts it on speaker.

"Hey, Babe." Hodgins answered.

"Jack, why are you answering Bren's phone? Is she okay?"

"Dr. B is fine, Ange." he assured.

"Are you sure where is she?"

"Right here, I'm fine Angela, we are on our way to Inova Fairfax hospital, in Virginia." Brennan looked down at Parker and he had fallen asleep; his hand holding her shirt with a death grip.

"But ma'am we are already in route to Sibley memorial in DC." The medic interrupted.

"No were not. We are going to Fairfax in Virginia."Tell them Dr. Temperance Brennan is coming with an injured child and she want Dr. Andy Schwin waiting when she gets there." She ordered, her voice dripping with venom, daring him to argue. She knew the doctors there and she was a huge donor to the hospital, she was known there.

"Right, sorry." He turned to the driver and the ambulance was turned around. The man was quite intimidated by Brennan, she was in scary protective momma mode. He just didn't know she wasn't a mother.

"Dr. Brennan, why Andy Schwin? Why not just the on call doctor?"

"Dr. Andy Schwin, is on call when we get there. He's number one in pediatric orthopedic surgery and Parker is going to need it." She added.

"Oh, that makes sense. His little feet are pretty bad." Hodgins put his face a little closer to Parker's feet just to inspect them.

"Meet us there Ange, and tell Caroline we found him." Brennan continued talking while Hodgins checked out his feet.

"Will do sweetie. Jack, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Angie, so are Charlie, and Dr. B and Max." his voice was calm and soothing. Hodgins went off speaker phone and calmed his worried wife. She was frantic to know if her husband and best friend had made it out of there alive.

"Okay. We will be there in twenty."

"Wait Ange!" Brennan stopped her from hanging up.

"Hodgins put the phone between my shoulder and ear please." Hodgins did as he was told.

"Before you leave I need you to go in my office. In my drawer is my appointment book. I need it. I have a few phone calls that need to be made. Anything from Booth?"

"Sure thing Bren. Be there soon. No word from Booth or his commanding officer. I cant get a hold of him. Are you sure you gave me the right number?"

"Yes that was definitely the right number. Alright, thanks Ange." She hung up and Hodgins took the phone from her shoulder.

_"Dammit Seeley Booth, what the hell kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" _She thought to herself and sighed.

"Call Booth's satellite number again," She told Hodgins and while he dialed the EMT came back.

"Okay, I need to look your son over ma'am." the EMT stated. Brennan wasn't paying attention though. She was watching Hodgins, hoping he got more than endless ringing.

"Ma'am," the EMT He blindly reached out and firmly grasped her left wrist trying to get her attention. His large fingers wrapping fully around the broken bones and squeezing them. Brennan could feel the bones rubbing against each other.

"Ow! Fuck, don't touch me!" Brennan growled through her teeth. The man had yet to release her wrist and the pain was agonizing. She moved to physically remove his hand, and maybe break it too, but Max intervened.

"Whoa now. Son, release my daughters arm before I release it for you," Max Keenan's voice was low and calculated unlike his daughters voice. Max knew how to be threatening while cool, calm, and collected. The EMT dropped her hand like it was on fire.

_"_I'm sorry I hurt you. Okay, I need to look your son over now." Brennan looked at him for a moment evaluating whether or not she could trust this man. Brennan was not a trusting person and this in this case she trusted almost no one.

"You aren't looking over anyone. He is not having trouble breathing, nor is bleeding profusely. We will wait the ten minutes until we get to Sibley, then Andy can look him over."

"Ma'am, you need to let me check him out. Its imperative I make sure there are no life threatening injuries. I know you are worried about your son, but you don't have the medical training to ascertain the extent of his injuries. " The EMT boldly started removing the jackets from Parker's prone form.

"Listen here, you had to accumulate at least 150 hours in a emergency services course. I have two doctorates and multiple PhD's in multiple different sciences. I know more about the human body than you could ever aspire to know. My everyday job entails solving murders. And while I work more recent cases now, most happened hundreds of years ago. I also happen to be a registered nurse, a certified lifeguard, up to date on all Cardio-Pulmonary Resuscitation/Basic Life Support practices. So if anything I am far more qualified to recognize any injuries my little boy may have. Do you understand me?" She seethed.

All Hodgins and Max could do was stare. They knew that if they jumped into the middle of that rant and attempted to stop her, her angry would be then turned on them. All this anger was just her way of trying to bottle up any fear or worry still lingering from the extraction. Of course it didn't help that the EMT pushing her.

"Yes ma'am," just then they pulled into the ambulance bay.

"Okay Dr. B, lets break eye contact and get Little Guy here into the warmth of the hospital." Hodgins gently put a hand on her shoulder. The way she was looking the EMT in the eye was like watching a lion stalk a helpless antelope. The poor kid couldn't look away from her gaze but you could see the fear on his face.

The doors opened and everyone got out, Parker still firmly in Brennan's arms.

"Hey pal, you may wanna pay more attention to conversations next time. I called her _Doctor _three times in the ambulance. You also could have saved yourself a lot of time and aggravation by not questioning her, or touching her. Had she been empty handed, you would have been on the floor so fast it would have made your head spin." Hodgins clapped the younger man on the back walked towards Brennan.

The EMT's guided them inside. Parker woke up and whimpered. He turned his face into Temperance's neck and whispered.

"My feet hurt Bones. They hurt really bad." She could feel his tears on her skin and she pulled him tighter against her-self.

"I know baby it's alright. We are at the hospital."

As they entered the emergency the group was met by a man.

"Tempe! Who's this?" he asked before calling over his shoulder, "I need a gurney!" Dr. Andy Schwin hadn't seen a kid look this bad in years.

"This is Parker, he's been held for captive for three weeks. Aside from being bruised across 80% of his body, he is also covered in lacerations and his feet are bad. If I had to guess the metatarsals and the calcaneus bones on both feet are fractured; comminuted fractures." Brennan explained and gently laid Parker on the gurney that a nurse brought forward while she cradled her injured arm to her chest. Parker's hand shot out and grabbed Brennan's good hand. His eyes got really wide and he started crying and shaking his head.

"No, Bones don't leave me." He begged. Bones couldn't leave him now. He needed her.

"It's okay Parker. This is Andy; I have known him for a very long time. He won't hurt you."

They were both in the system and bounced around from home to home. Brennan was 15 and Andy was almost 18 when they first met. After there first encounter Brennan and Andy were placed in some of same homes until Andy aged out. Brennan considered herself lucky enough for him to be moved to the same homes she went. He protected her from the bullies at school and even some of the foster parents. Andy was the one to release her from the trunk that night.

"No, no please Bones don't go. Please I don't want you to go!" he panicked and tried to sit up to get closer to her. The tears were now pouring down his face.

"Shh, shh; it is okay, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She sat on the edge of the gurney and looked up at Andy. There was no way she was letting him go back there by himself. He was scared and traumatized and she wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

"Alright, let's get him prepped for x-ray, and someone get Dr. Brennan a lead vest. She doesn't leave his side. Let's go!" he ordered.

"Tempe, get on the gurney and put him in your lap." She did as she was told glad she wasn't being taken away from him.

"Thank you Andy." She whispered to him and he smiled at her.

"Anything for my little sister," he winked. When they were bounced around he always made it known that he was Temperance's 'big brother.' He made it known that if anyone messed with her they had him to answer to.

At that they were being wheeled to the x-ray room. Someone handed Brennan a lead vest and she put it on. They told her exactly how to hold Parker so they could get x-rays without him putting any weight on his feet.

"It's alright Parker, it's just getting pictures of your bones." She whispered in his ear.

When they were done she took her vest off and gathered Parker back into her arms. Andy walked in a little while later.

"Well Tempe, you were right; comminuted fractures of metatarsals and the calcaneus bones in both feet. He's going to need surgery to set them so they heal correctly."

She nodded. "Can I see?" she asked and he smiled.

"Sure Tempe," he stuck the x-rays up on the lighted bored and Brennan evaluated them.

"His feet were fractured within the last 12 hours," she whispered. Parker moved again and Brennan hissed. His leg grazed her hand and put pressure there.

"Tempe, let me see your wrist," Andy ordered.

"I'm fine," she dismissed. But he just gave her a look that said 'don't argue with me'. That was a look she had seen many times.

"Fine," she held my arm out to him. He attempted to pull the sleeve back but there was no way that was happening. The way it had swelled, and was covered in blood, there was no way it was coming off without being cut.

He got up and walked over to the intercom. "Nurse I need a pair of scissors in here please."

"Yes doctor," she answered. A minute later a nurse came in and handed him the scissors.

"How attached are you to this jacket?" she just shook her head and he cut the three sleeves off at her elbow.

"The top one was FBI issue. I'm sure they have more. I doubt Charlie will want it back covered in blood."

He chuckled and gently picked Brennan's up and examined it. "Tempe, you need an x-ray and a cast on this." He went serious in a heart beat. "All of the little bones connecting your fingers to your wrist are broken. I would also bet the distal Ulna is fractured as well."

"Its not that bad." Temperance shook her head but the look he gave her told her to just do as she was told. He slipped the lead vest around Brennan and Parker and he positioned her hand under the machine.

"Okay now, stay Tempe." He walked out and the picture was snapped.

He came back in, "You got lucky. None of the breaks in your wrist look like they will require surgery. We do need to move him," he motioned to the sleeping child in Brennan's lap. He couldn't imagine the hell the child has been through. He must have been through something awful if he is so tired he can sleep with injuries. "to surgery prep. I have already told my staff to expect you. Once they get him put under, head to the wash up area and they will get you into a gown with gloves and a mask. When he has been moved to a room I will come in and put a cast on that wrist and stitch the laceration."

Temperance wrapped her good arm around Andy, "Thank you,"

TBC

RR? Parker will be staring a much bigger role in the coming chapters and Brennan and Charlie will soon get a crack at Klein in the interrogation room... Let me know what you think. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! So I have had more free time than I thought I would. Brennan talks to a social worker... That will end well! I'm just going to keep posting chapters As I finish them. :)

Oh! One more thing, in the last chapter I made a mistake. I said the EMT grabbed Brennan's left hand, insinuating that was the injured hand. The EMT should have grabbed the right hand as that was the injured hand.

Chapter Five

Dr. Brennan sat in a hospital room, Parker resting in a bed next to her. He had come through the surgery well and she was just waiting for him to come out of the anesthesia. After Booths reaction to anesthesia she kept a close eye on Parker. If it hadn't been Parker, the whole procedure would have been extremely interesting, but knowing the little boy on the table just made her fidgety, nervous, anxious and a whole plethora of emotions that she has never felt before and cant even come close to naming.

The door opened and Andy came in with a tray of stuff. "Alright Tempe, there is a waiting room full of very impatient people looking for you and Parker. There is a lot of press out there too. Who is this little boy?"

"Parker Booth, my partner's son; he's FBI and he's the top of his field. The press knows this is big and I'm afraid of the stories that will fly across the headlines."

"Well a nurse moved a small group of people to a separate room just before the press arrived. A brunette, a bearded man, a teenager, an older woman, a black woman, an older man and a man with a badge."

Brennan nodded, "Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Caroline, Cam, Max, and Charlie." she named the people he described. She yawned and opened her eyes wide, refusing to let sleep win yet.

Andy looked at the woman he thought of as a little sister. She had a black eye, a split lip and had blood all over her face. She had a three inch cut over her left eye and another larger gash at her hair line.

"These cuts on your face are going to need to be stitched too, Tempe." Andy told her. She just shrugged and he set to work. He made quick work of it and had her stitched and casted in about thirty minutes.

"You will be bruised around those cuts for a week or so, but then they should fade and the scars should be very minimal." he put all of his instruments down and looked at Brennan. She was staring down at Parker with s odd look.

"Whats going through that head of yours?" he asked.

She shook her head. "He will be going home with me when he finally gets out of here but what if I'm not equipped to care for him? What if I do or say something wrong? Your a parent. What do I do?" she pleaded with him.

"No one knows exactly how to parent. There is no hand book telling you how. No amount of experiments or research will yield a conclusive answer. You cant study anything to make it go smoothly. There will be days where you wish you never took him in. There will be heartache and frustration and tears, let me tell you there will be a lot of tears, but on those good days you will wonder how you got so lucky. At the end of the day they love you and you love them and that's all that really matters. Just make sure you have a strong support system. If you ever need any advice or help, just give me a call. It will all work out."

"Thanks Andy, for everything. I don't think I can thank you enough. The words thank you really don't seem to cut it." she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her close. He was one of the handful of people she would hug like this.

"Don't worry about it. How have you been Tempe?"

She sighed, "Before this? I was doing pretty well. You?"

"Good, the girls just turned six. They keep asking when Auntie Temperance is coming for another visit."

She laughed, Brennan missed his girls. The twins are adorable and look a lot like him. Their facial structures looked a lot like their fathers.

They talked for about forty five minutes before there was a knock at the door.

"Hey sweetie, just us." Angela walked in and so did Hodgins, Zach, Caroline, Cam, Max, and Charlie.

"Okay, I'll be back in little while when he wakes up. If you need anything Tempe, just hit the call button." Andy kissed her temple like he use too when she was young and scared. It was comforting.

"Thanks Andy," he closed the door behind and Angela looked over at Brennan.

"Is there something we should about him?" she asked. Brennan smiled and shook her head. Angela was always searching for a connection between Brennan and a guy. This time though, she wasn't liking this. She was waiting for Bren to open her eyes and see that Booth loves her and whether she knew it or not, she loves him.

"Yea, he's married and has twin six year old girls." Angela nodded suspiciously and sat down next to her.

"So how's he doing Dr. B?" Hodgins asked. He looked a lot better now that he was stitched, casted and cleaned up. When he first saw him in Dr. Brennan's arms on the concrete of that pool, he wasn't sure how Parker would be.

"Physically he will heal up well and should be fine. Emotionally though, he's traumatized." Keeping his hand securely in her good hand she brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers. "I cant say I blame him either. From what I heard before shooting his captor, they were convincing him no one loved or cared about him."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Angela whispered loudly. She had held it in as long as she could. Hodgins had told her that they were okay. A cast, black eye and fifteen stitches, by her count, was not considered fine.

"It's just a simple fracture, I'll be fine in a few weeks." She brushed it off not wanting to go into detail on herself. She wasn't worried about herself at the moment. All that mattered was Parker and making sure he was okay.

"Yea sweetie, you keep on telling yourself that." Angela retorted.

"I'm exhausted," Brennan yawned changing the subject. Everyone agreed. Brennan hadn't slept in going on three days and the adrenaline from earlier had completely faded from her system.

"I have two agents posted outside the door in case any of the press thinks they're going get ballsy. I have to go back to the office and start organizing this mess but someone needs to stay with you."

"Why? If there is two agents outside why do I need someone inside?"

"Because I said so, Parker is already injured. If something happens to the_ two_ of you on my watch agent Booth will shoot me. I like to live by the standard of 'Better safe than sorry,'"

"I'll stay here for tonight," Max voiced and Charlie nodded. "That works," everyone who knew about Max Keenan knew that anyone who messed with his kids, died. He had proved that multiple times. No one was stupid enough to enter that room with intent to harm; not with Max there.

An hour later found Angela and Hodgins asleep and Brennan staring at Parker.

"Hey Tempe, how are you really feeling?" Max whispered pulling chair up next to her.

She sighed, "Exhausted, and like I was used as a punching bag," she answered truthfully. Max gently rubbed her shoulders for a minute before he spoke to her.

"I'm going to lie down in the recliner and get a little sleep. I'm old and today has been filled with way more action than I can handle anymore,"

Brennan laughed and Max kissed her head.

Brennan noticed Parker's eyes moving behind his eyelids and squeezed his hand.

"Hey Parks, wake up buddy." She whispered and his eyes fluttered.

"Bones?" he croaked and Brennan smiled. Relief filled her and she wiped a tear from her face. It was right then that she knew Parker would be just fine. It may take time, but it would happen.

"Yea, I'm right here Parker,"

"Is it all over?" he asked.

"Yea Parks, its over. I'm not going to let anyone get to you again." she leaned over and kissed his head and wiped some moisture from her eyes.

"I'm tired,"

"That's from the medications and anesthesia. Go back to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

He nodded and looked up at her. "Can I hold your hand, Bones?" he whispered.

"Of course, baby." She let him take her hand and she drew circles on with her thumb. It seemed to sooth him and he was asleep in seconds. Brennan followed his lead and laid her head on the side of his bed. Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Angela woke up to a light knock on the door. It was Caroline and apparently there was social worker outside. This could end one of two ways. Brennan would easily get temporary custody or Brennan would go full out lawyer on them.

"Okay, tell her we'll be right there. I'll wake Bren." she walked over to Brennan. She felt bad waking her. She had just fallen asleep about an hour ago. Parker had a nightmare and was up half the night.

"Sweetie, there's a social services agent outside." Angela whispered kneeling beside her. She gently shook her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"Jack will sit with little man, here."

"I'll go talk to them," Brennan gently removed her hand from Parker's and walk outside, Angela close on her heels. Brennan wasn't necessarily looking forward to this conversation.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan stated. She made no effort to make nice with this woman. Brennan didn't like social workers, or the system and everyone knew it.

"Marcy Harold, I'm the social worker assigned to Parker Booth," she held her hand out to Brennan to shake, but holding her casted right hand up Marcy put her hand down.

"I was told by Mrs. Julian here that you are a registered foster parent. I was wondering if you wanted to claim custody of Parker because if not I would have to find a foster home for him." Angela internally cheered. This is going to go the easy way. All she would have to do is sign some papers and be done right?

"That's the stupidest question I've ever been asked. I just went through hell to get him back. I flew ninety-five hundred miles to get back here. Then I went in and fought tooth and toenail resulting in broken bones and stitches. Of course I want him in my custody!" Brennan bellowed. She was pissed.

"If you're worried about him being mistreated I can assure you he would be put in great hands."

She smiled sweetly and Angela sighed and muttered behind her. "Uh-oh"

"Great hands? Have you actually ever been through the system?" Brennan asked her voice questioning and angry. She hated that all the social workers she ever talked with seemed to think they knew everything.

"Um, well no." she whispered.

Brennan huffed, trying to keep her anger contained. "Exactly, if you had been you would know that being 'mistreated' was the least of our concerns. But this isn't why I'm angry." she put her hands on her hips and stood to her full height.

"Where were you when his mother was shooting up with drugs and neglecting him? Where were you when he was fending for himself and being forced to be the adult in the house at five years old? What about when the house he was living in was covered in dirty needles? Or used condoms?"

The woman didn't answer she just sputtered incoherently.

Brennan was seething but she put a cap on her anger, knowing it would get her nowhere fast. "Where do I sign?"

"Um, here," she handed her a clip board and Brennan signed her name in various spots.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry if I touched a nerve but I know a handful of foster families that are good people and we do everything we can to help those who need it." She insisted.

"Yea, you don't even want to know how many times I was told I was going to 'good people'. They are good people, until you close the door. Then they turn into completely different people. They aren't caring people anymore, they aren't loving or kind. All they care about is the check they get every month. They don't care if you have clothes or food. They don't give a damn about what happens to you and neither does the system. Instead of helping me out and finding a way to keep me in my home at fifteen you pulled me out and stuck me more foster homes than you could believe. My parents were gone, I got it, but I was plenty old enough to take care of my self with just a little help. My parents house was paid off and the utilities always three months in advanced. I had a job that would have paid for what I needed. I would have kept my friends, and not been almost beaten to death multiple times." Brennan turned around and headed back to Parker's room. She had to get away before she did something she regretted.

Angela watched as Brennan stalked off towards Parker's room. You could almost see the anger rolling off her in waves. "Yea, you touch a nerve, you poked it."

"Oh," was all the social worker whispered.

Angela walked back into Parker's room and Charlie followed her.

"Klein has been processed and printed. Do you wanna be in on the interrogation with me?" he offered.

"Yes, I want to talk to this man," Brennan stood up. "But I have phone call to make first. Ange, where is my appointment book?" Angela dug through her bag and came up with the leather bound notebook.

"Thanks," Brennan walked out into the hallway and started dialing. She hasn't heard from Booth, nor has she heard from Hunter. This was the only man she knew could help.

"Lieutenant Colonel Wieland." a gruff voice answered.

"Emmett, its Temperance." she whispered.

"Tempe!" the mans voice changed completely. She hasn't talked to him in three years.

Emmett Wieland, Lieutenant Colonel. The only foster home she ever went to where the parents treated her with respect. After almost twelve months of living there she saved their three year old biological son.

_He wondered away from the family at the park when Emmett and his wife turned to call to their biological daughter. Brennan turned just in time to see some man grab him by the hand and start to walk quickly away. Brennan had ran at a full on sprint towards the man. He was almost to a car when she skidded to a stop. _

_"Kristopher! Where are you going buddy?" A sixteen year old Brennan called out. Kris turned when he hear the familiar voice. _

_"Tempence!" he smiled and so did she. The way he said her name always made her smile. _

_"He likes to wander off. Thanks so much for stopping him." Brennan smiled politely. She hoped if she gave him an out this could end peacefully. _

_"Back off, lady. Don't talk to my kid." he growled. _

_"He's not yours," Brennan spat and reached a hand out and with lightning speed grabbed Kristopher's arm. She pulled him behind her and the man reacted. He tried to hit her but she was faster. Emmett had taken her in like on of his own. He is the reason she got so into martial arts, he helped her start._

_It wasn't hard for Brennan to drop the man. When he was safely on the ground she grabbed Kris and ran towards Emmett and Lucy who were running towards her. _

_"Temperance! Are you okay?" Lucy checked her over. _

_"I'm fine. The man was going to put Kris in his car."_

_Kris went to his mother and clung to her. Emmett walked over to Temperance and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. _

_They were eternally grateful that she had stopped him but the man on the ground wasn't. He made up a story about how she attacked him and her social worker moved her a week later. _

"How are you, Tempe?" he asked kindly.

"Not good, I need a favor." she pleaded.

"Anything Temp, just name it."

"I need you to locate one Sergeant Major Seeley Booth. I have been trying to get a hold of him over in Afghanistan but have had no luck. The FBI tried to get him for three weeks before me but they had no luck either. We really need to find him, its really important."

"That's your FBI partner isn't it? What happened?"

Brennan leaned her back against a wall and sank to the floor. She told him what happened with Parker. How his mother sold him and the conditions of the house. She explained what Parker meant to Booth and that he rarely got to see him. The whole time she was telling him, fat tears were rolling fast down her cheeks. Her voice hitched on her last sentence.

"He is really important to me Emmett. The most important person in my life. I really need him back." she whispered to him.

"I'm on it Temp. I'll get back to you in the morning with everything I find."

"Thank you so much Emmett. Tell Lucy, Kristopher, and Allison I said hello."

"It's not a problem. I'll tell you said Hi." he was about to hang up when he said one more thing.

"Hey, We love you Tempe. You are still like one of my own, always will be. Never hesitate to call me if you need something. You are always welcome at the house too."

"Thank you Emmett. I love you guys too. If Parker and I can make it through this and get him home in one piece, I may take you up on your open door policy."

"Anytime, baby girl." he hangs up and Brennan leans her head against the wall. She wiped the tears off her face and stood to go back in the room. She looked to Angela who was curious why she was crying.

"Everything is okay, Ange. Nothing has changed." she smiled sadly and cleared her throat. "You will stay with him right? Please," She asked hopeful.

"Of course," she stood up and walked over to Parker's side.

"Okay, Charlie lets go nail this son of a bitch." Charlie watched as her eyes and face went from sad to angry, almost murderous.

TBC

Up next, the Media and Klein!


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is going to be pretty short, especially compared to my previous ones. Just an interrogation chapter. Not much progress on Parker or Booth.

CHAPTER SIX

As Charlie and Brennan walk out of the hospital they are assaulted by the media. Everyone was yelling trying to get their attention. Brennan just kept her head down and pushed forward, that is until someone grabbed her arm. A blonde reporter grabbed her uninjured arm.

"Dr. Brennan, who's the boy? Does he have anything to do with Agent Booth? Where is Seeley?" She fired questions at Brennan but she didn't answer. She never liked the media. They are all just vultures.

"Let go of me." Brennan growled. The blonde didn't release her though. If anything she tightened her grip.

"Let go of her, now!" Charlie stepped between the reporter and Brennan. The reporter released her but spoke again. That in its self was a mistake.

"Is it true that Seeley has been unreachable in Afghanistan for over a month now?" she barely finished her sentence before Brennan had her spun around against a wall.

"What do you know?!" she demanded. The blonde reporter just smirked. Brennan had her arm across the woman's chest and had her pinned against the bricks.

"What's in it for me if I tell you?" she sneered. Obviously unaffected by the Dr.s threats.

"I let you live. Now what do you know?!" Brennan was at the end of her ropes.

The woman just shook her head. Behind them Charlie had pulled his gun as the reporters were starting to mob together.

"ENOUGH! THE CASE DR. BRENNAN AND I ARE WORKING IS CLASSIFIED. IT ALSO HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHATEVER WORK AGENT BOOTH IS DOING IN AFGHANISTAN. IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO SPEAK OR GET PICTURES OF THE BOY IN THIS HOSPITAL, I WILL HAVE YOU ARRESTED AND PROSECUTED WITH ANY ALL CHARGES I CAN MAKE STICK. WHEN INFORMATION BECOMES AVAILABLE I WILL HOLD A PRESS CONFERENCE. UNDERSTAND?" Charlie had to yell to get everyone's attention. He turned to Brennan who was currently in a staring match with the reporter.

"Come on Brennan. We are going, now." He grabbed her upper arm and escorted her through the throng of reporters.

* * *

"So, how are you really Dr. Brennan?" Charlie asked on their way to the Hoover. She was very quiet and Charlie knew that was not like Dr. Brennan. Charlie just wanted to get this over with and find Agent Booth so everything and everyone could return to normal.

"I'm fine really," Brennan was sitting in the passenger seat her wrist against her chest. It hurt but she didn't like pain medications. They made her feel foggy and it took too long for her brain to preform what she thought were simple tasks.

"Ha, that's complete Bullshit. How are you? Seriously," he persisted.

"I'm, sore. The cut wasn't that deep, only seven stitches and the ones on my face only needed four and five. I only had a simple fracture in my wrist so I will be fine in a few weeks." She did everything to play down her injuries.

"I don't mean physically. I have no doubt you will heal up well, but how are you doing emotionally?" he changed his question and looked over at her at the red light.

"Drained and frustrated. I just want to get Parker home and go to bed." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. Charlie got the message. That was the most info he was going to get out of her today. She didn't want to talk about herself.

He knew how scared she had been; scared that they would be too late or that Parker would be past hope or horribly injured and scarred. Yea Parker was going to have one hell of a recovery, but he would make it through this. He knew Dr. Brennan would do anything and everything for him. She would spend ungodly amounts of money on anything that may make his recovery easier or happier.

As the trees sped past the window Brennan thought about Klein. What the hell did he want to know so badly? What possibly could a five year old tell him? This had to be about something other than information. She would have Caroline look into Klein to see if there was any link between him and Booth.

_Where are you Booth? Parker needs you. I need you. _She thinks to herself.

What is wrong with his damn commander? Once she gets a file together she'll send it to him, maybe he'll pass it on to Booth. Her brain started spitting our thoughts and she couldn't stop them. Maybe something's wrong with Booth. Maybe he's hurt or dead. She really didn't want to think about him being dead but her brain was acting on its own. Parker needs him here. She needs him here. He needed to be here.

"Dr. Brennan, we're here. Are you ready for this?" Charlie parked the car.

"Yea, let's nail this bastard." Brennan got out of the car and she was on a mission.

"Fuck ya!" he laughed and they walked in. They got signed in and stopped by agent Shaw. She handed them the preliminary files along with the pictures of Parker.

"Thanks Shaw," Charlie smiled and held the door to the interrogation room for Brennan.

"Well, this is a surprise." Klein chuckled.

"What is?" She asked never looking up from the file.

"A Keenan of the opposite side of the law. Never would have thought you'd become a Fed." he sounded surprised; like she was supposed to grow up a criminal like her mother and father.

Charlie just looked on keeping close attention on the conversation; ready to intervene if needed.

"My names not Keenan, and I'm not a Fed. I'm a scientist." she still didn't look at him.

"Okay then, what is your name?" he asked skeptically.

"Brennan, _Dr._ Temperance Brennan." She tossed the file down in front of herself and sat next Charlie. Klein got a look of knowing on his face.

"So you are the bone lady; Agent Booth's partner. I have to say Joy, I always knew you would grow up to be someone important, I just didn't know it wouldn't be in our circuit." He laughed.

"I'm not Joy Kennan," Brennan insisted.

"You may not be anymore, but you use to be. You look just like your mother," he stated and tilted his head. Brennan jolted forward but Charlie kept her seated with a hand on her leg. It was enough to break Brennan's attention and she angrily shoved his hand off of her. He knew she hated to be touched and knew it would get her focus to break for a moment.

He had no right to talk about her mother. No matter whom she was or what she did.

"You grew up real good Joy." he leaned forward a little to whisper conspiratorially. "Hey is you get me out of here I can take you back to my place." he looked her up and down and smiled "I could show you a real good time."

Brennan scoffed disgusted.

Klein reached his hand out towards Brennan but Charlie pushed it out of the way and laughed.

"I wouldn't try that. She doesn't like to touched," Charlie said in a high, sing song type voice, almost daring him to try and touch her again. He took the bait and reached a hand out towards Brennan's face. She backed her face away and reached her left hand out and snagged his. In a split second she twisted his hand and slammed it into the table.

"Oww! You bitch, that's excessive force! She can't do that!" he claimed holding his hand.

Charlie laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well after you assaulted her the first time, she had reasonable cause to think you would assault her again. It would be considered reasonable use of force, if she was agent Lucky for her she's not an agent, so it's just self defence."

Brennan pushed her chair back and stood up so she could pace. "Why don't we get back to the reason we are all here? Why did you take Parker?"

"I didn't take him." Klein clarified. Charlie sighed angrily; Brennan already knew this interrogation was going to get them nowhere.

"Okay then, why did you buy him?" she questioned. Klein was leaned back in his chair. He seemed perfectly content to sit in this box, half shackled, and questioned.

"I was told too." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who told you to buy him? You don't like kids." Charlie asked.

"A reporter. Paid me well too."

Brennan stopped moving. A reporter.

"Name." She ordered.

He laughed. "Hmm, now why would I give you that kind of information? I haven't received the final payment yet, and if you remember correctly, you broke my hand."

"I'm going to break a whole lot more if you don't tell me goddamn name!" she slammed her hands down on the table and invaded Klein's personal space. She was not ready for his reaction.

He wrapped his free hand around the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers. It only took a second for her to spin out of his grasp. Her left hand flung out and landed a punch to his face. He fell out the chair and groaned on the floor. In the background you can hear Charlie wince at the mans absolute stupidity.

Brennan flew around the table and grabbed him up by his shirt. Klein snickered and Charlie reached for Brennan but it was too late. She had him against the wall, her cast against his throat. Klein was not a big man. He only stood five foot five at most and Dr. Brennan stood at five foot nine at least. She towered over him.

"I want a name. Now." she pressed harder against his throat and he struggled to breathe.

"I...don't know...her name...just some...blonde." he gasped. She released him and he fell to the floor.

_A blonde reporter. The reporter at the hospital. Why would she call him Seeley? How does she know how long he's been unreachable? How did she know where he was?_

So many questions spun around in her head and she had so few answers.

"Okay, Dr. Brennan you're done," Charlie ordered and yelled at the glass. "SHAW! Take her back to Angela."

Brennan was fuming. She wanted to strangle Klein but she also wanted to find this reporter. Agent Shaw walked in and guided her out of the interrogation room.

TBC

Hmm, a new player enters the game...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so we have had quite a bit of drama and pain in the last chapters. Lets try to lighten the mood a little. This chapter is going to bounce a bit but just stick with me.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Brennan was woke by a shrill ringing sound. She blindly fumbled around the hospital table until she found the offending object.

"Brennan," she mumbled.

"Hey Tempe, sorry if I woke you." The voice softened.

"Hey Emmett, no its completely fine. What did you find out?" She whispered. The head on her chest moved and she looked down hoping he hadn't woken up. Parker's nightmares were no better last night than they were the first night. If anything they were worse. Brennan had crawled into bed with him late last night and immediately made himself comfortable atop her chest. She hasn't sensed one nightmare since he snuggled to with her.

"Not much of anything. I talked to the temporary commanding officer one base. Hunter isn't there and neither is Booth. I'm having one of my men go out there and take a look. Something is going on there and I'm too sure what it is but I don't like it." Emmett himself was going out there with one of men. He had already decided.

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Not a problem, honey. I'll call you when I have more details." He really wished he had more news for her but in all honesty he really had none. Everyone he talked to over there was very tight lipped.

Brennan tossed the phone back on the table and sighed. She didn't realize how much hope get had harbored until it all plummeted. She wiped the wetness of her cheeks. she didn't see Parker looking up at her.

"What's wrong, Bones?" he whispered. Brennan startled a little at his voice.

"Nothing Parks, its okay." he looked at her unbelieving so she changed the subject. "Andy said you can be out of here tomorrow afternoon." she smiled thinking it was good news.

He looked down at his hands. He wrung them together over and over. Shaggy hair covered his eyes and it wasn't until he sniffled that Brennan realized he was crying.

"Parker, whats wrong bud? I thought you would be happy to get out of here?" She didn't understand this abrupt change in mood.

He looked up at her red eyes. "Bones, do I have to go home to mommy now?" there was fear and pleading in his eyes.

Brennan shook her head immediately. "Absolutely not. She is in jail right now. What she was doing in your house was wrong."

Parker let out a breath and shuddered. "Good. I don't like when she hits me." Brennan didn't even have time to respond to him before he kept talking. "Oh no, if I'm not going back to mommy, then where am I gonna go? Daddy's not here and I don't want to be by myself any more, Bones!" he cried. Brennan gathered him close again and sat the bed up.

"It's okay Parker, you are going to come live with me until your Dad gets back. You don't have to be alone anymore. I wont let you."

* * *

A knock sounds on the door about thirty minutes later. Its Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Charlie, and Caroline. Brennan was still on the bed with Parker in her lap. Since he woke up he has refused to let her leave his side.

"Everything okay?" Angela asked. Bren nodded.

"Yea, just a little melt down but he's okay now." Brennan smiled.

"Here, we brought you a whole bunch of stuff to keep him occupied for a little while. You will probably have to help hi with most of it." Zach handed her a bag. "I based my purchases off of things my young cousins are into right now and what is age appropriate for them."

Inside the bag where multiple puzzles, Lego sets, two chemistry sets, books, and some coloring supplies. "This is great Zach, thank you. I'm sure Parker will love it!"

She thanked him and looked at the group.

"Hey, can I ask a favor of you four?" She looked at Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Charlie. Parker was going to need a room to come home to tomorrow. She had only one spare room that wasn't piled full of stuff. Even that room lacked furniture. It had a desk and bookcase, that's it and she may not be an expert on kids but she knew that wouldn't be welcoming.

"Sure, Sweetie." Angela answered for everyone, not that any of their answers would have been different.

"My credit card is in my purse. Can you four go out and buy furniture for the guest room across my room. I need a place for Parker to come home to tomorrow. I have nothing at my house and I don't want to bring anything from his old house."

"We would love too! Right Hodgins?" Hodgins looked at his wife and smiled.

"As long as it's not my bank card she's using, sure shopping trip!" Angela smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh honey," she shook her head. "When was the last time you saw your bank card?"

The smile dropped from his face and he grabbed his wallet from his pocket. No way she got it from him. But sure enough the slot that normally contained his bank card was not bare and empty.

"Come on guys, lets go get baby Booth's room all fixed up." Angela ushered the boys out leaving just Caroline.

"How everything going, Cherie?"

"Okay. I want to talk to Rebecca though. Can you make that happen?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know why you wanna talk with her, but sure I can get a meeting together. I cant garuantee she'll speak to you."

"Thanks Caroline."

Caroline just smiled and exited the room.

* * *

"Okay, so we are going to need furniture, paint, clothes, toys , books..." Angela started listing everything they would need.

Hodgins stepped up and opened the door to the expensive sports car.

"Hey, you guys go back to Rebecca's. Make sure there is nothing that will be of importance to Parker, or Booth. We have to switch cars." Hodgins told Charlie and Zach. Truth be told though, he didn't have the right kind if car for this.

"Alright, meet you at Brennan's in an hour?" Charlie asked.

"Sounds good!" Angela answered.

"What color truck do we want?" Hodgins asked Angela. Angela just looked at him like he was crazy. it only took them a few minutes to arrive at the dealership.

"Hodgins, are you seriously going to buy a truck?"

"I don't have a vehicle big enough for this and we will need something to move baby stuff." Hodgins defended.

"I think you're crazy." She smiled.

"Nope, but I will do anything for family,"

Hodgins chose a four door, red, f-150 truck. Seating for five, four wheel drive, leather seats, state of the art GPS... any and everything he could have possibly had put in.

They met with Zach and Charlie at Brennan's and started emptying the room. It only took thirty minutes to empty the room as there was very little in it.

After almost six hours of following Angela around the mall they moved on to home Depot. She decided that his room should be painted as well. She wanted it to be his own space and she knew Brennan wouldn't care. And if she did, well better to ask or forgiveness rather than permission.

Back Brennan's the boys got to work while Angela started dinner. In the two and a half hours it took her to make dinner, clean up, and do a little research, the boys had finished moving all the furniture and painting all of the walls.

"DINNER!" She called down the hall way. Thundering feet were heard coming down the hallway. "Food?" Charlie and Hodgins asked.

"Yep, I found the ingredients for burgers, and mac-n-cheese. We also have french fries and fresh green beans. Oh, I found a six pack of beer in the fridge. We can drink them but we are responsible for replacing them tomorrow. Bren doesn't normally drink beer, so I would guess they are Booths."

"Sweet!" Hodgins and Charlie ran off like two kids but Zach had just walked out of Parker's new room. He wandered over to the kitchen sink. "Whats up Zach?" she smiled. He was covered head to toe in paint. "It looks like there may be more paint on you than the walls."

"I hate to paint." Zach grumbled.

"But at least its for a god reason, right?"

"I guess,"

"Well lets go eat. I made mac-n-cheese!" she informed him.

"Awesome!" He too ran off to the dinning room. Everyone ate happily and the conversation was light and up beat for the first time in four days.

"Okay guys. The walls should be dry now. Are we ready to assemble the furniture?" the three men around her groaned.

TBC

Okay so I know nothing really progressed here but stay tuned, there will be progress in the next one. I just felt like a little happiness wasn't too much to ask for. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. **

**Okay so, we jumped into the future. I had a hard time trying to make Parker's recovery into full chapters so as we continue there will be flash back type moments. It will begin to make sense, I promise.**

* * *

"Momma, do we have any popcorn?" Parker patted Brennan's shoulder. He had started calling her Mama Bones about a week after he came home from the hospital. About two months ago he dropped the 'Bones' and just called her momma. Brennan liked it though, she was happy to be there for him as a mother figure if he wanted her to be.

Six months and three weeks went by and Booth was nowhere to be found. Emmett had gone over to Afghanistan a two dozen times and each time he went Booth was not there. Other soldiers said he was there the night before but then he was gone by morning. Emmett had a feeling he knew why. Hunter was under investigation for going rogue. He had targets that he wanted to take out but was never authorized to do so. He went behind the Army's back and eliminated them anyway. Now the son, Aamir Hassan, of one of the men he killed, wanted him dead. He had al-Qaeda after him now and he needed someone to take out Aamir. Booth was one of the very best snipers and Emmett knew. He had read the files and seen his stats.

After all of this, Emmett came up with a plan. Anytime an important military member was entering a base, the base knew about it before hand. It was impossible to keep the work from getting out. So he had arranged with two of his most trust worthy men, to take Hodgins and Charlie over to find him in a week. Brennan had insisted on going but Emmett said no. He would not allow it.

Brennan and Parker stopped by Booths apartment about six weeks ago and left a note on the table. Just in case he managed to get home with out anyone noticing.

"I got it Jr. G," Hodgins walked in with three bowls of freshly popped popcorn.

The group all settled in for the first movie. Hodgins and Zach had moved two more couches into Angela's office and made a semi-circle around the giant screen.

"What are we watching first?" Brennan asked.

"Parker chose a movie with talking vehicles on the front," Zach answered clearly just as confused as Brennan was the first time she watched 'Cars'. There was no logic or reasoning to the movie. It clearly couldn't happen but that didn't seem to bother Parker. Brennan has learned that kids like non-realistic movies.

Parker lay with his head in her lap. It was a very familiar position. Whenever they watched TV, which she went and bought the day after Parker came home, this was how he laid. He also spent the first six weeks in Brennan's bed because he had such terrible night mares.

Four movies later and Parker, Angela, Zach, Charlie, and Cam had fallen asleep.

Brennan looked at Hodgins, "Should we wake them?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Nah, let's start cleaning up and we will wake them when we're done." The two went around collecting trash and bottles.

"So Dr. B, any news on Booth?"

She shook her head, "No, no one will tell me anything about him. Emmett cant even find him." Brennan whispered. "I don't understand why we can't at least find out if he's alive or not. I don't know what to keep telling Parker, he keeps asking when daddy's coming home. Or is daddy dead? I don't know what to tell him anymore." Her voice cracked betraying the strength she was trying to portray.

"He's alive, Dr. Brennan. I know he is." He was confident.

"I hope so," Brennan felt a tear run down her face but I wiped it away quickly hoping Hodgins didn't see it. Her emotions were going crazy in this little bottle she had forced them into.

Hodgins did something completely out of character, risking injury, and wrapped her in a hug. She was surprised but it really did make her feel a little better.

Hodgins knew Booth was one tough son of a bitch. There was no way he would give up over there. He had too much to live for. He would never leave Brennan or Parker. "He will be, the crazy bastards survived what, three explosions, a handful of gunshots, almost being sunken with a ship, torturous kidnappers, and that's not counting when he was in the rangers the first time."

"Thanks Jack," She smiled at his attempt to make things better.

"Hey anymore from that reporter?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I did do some research though. When Angela told me that she had found that Burley had been in Afghanistan as a reporter, I dug some more. Metaphorically of course. She was staying on the same base as Back when Booth was in the Rangers. She was also stationed at the same one he is supposed to be stationed at right now. From what I can tell though, she doesn't have any other connections with Booth." This in itself confused Brennan. Why did she choose Booth to go after. What is she missing?

"I wonder what her beef with Booth is then. Refusal to give her information? Or maybe they had a thing and he dumped her?"Hodgins Suggested.

Brennan just sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I don't know."

"Are we going home now mom?" Brennan looked down startled. Next to her was Parker. She ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"In a little while, what do you want for dinner?" Brennan asked him already knowing the answer.

"MAC AND CHEESE!" he shouted excitedly. He _LOVED _mac and cheese.

Behind him Hodgins and Brennan saw the four sleeping adult's spring up at the lough noise. Everyone covered their hearts at the surprise, except Charlie. He had his gun off the coffee table and in hand before Parker even finished talking. When he realized there was no threat, he clicked the safety back on and set the gun back down on the table with a heavy sigh.

Brennan laughed and so did Hodgins. "Well now we don't have to wake them up." He commented.

"Mom, can I go get my last juice box out of the kitchen?" Parker asked remembering the last juice box. He had left one here and it was his favorite kind.

"Sure bud," he ran off towards the kitchen and Brennan turned to help get the couches put away. After a few minutes Zach left to go the bathroom and the rest of them cleaned the rest of the room.

"Okay, what's left?" Cam asked.

"I think that's everything," Brennan answered.

"I had a lot of fun today," Angela said stretching and rubbing her belly. She was eight months pregnant now and getting quite round.

"Me too," they all answered at the same time.

Zach came back in with Parker on his shoulders, and Parker had his juice box. When he saw Brennan he grinned and you could see the hole where his top tooth used to be. He lost his first tooth two weeks ago and the toothless grin made everyone smile.

"Look how tall I am Momma!" Parker was grinning wildly and had a hand on the ceiling of Angela's office.

"Wow! You can touch the ceiling!" Brennan had finally started getting the hang of how to interact with kids.

Zach, Hodgins, and Charlie, took Parker with them to do fun 'guy stuff' and left all of the girls in Angela's office. In the last months everyone had really taken to Charlie. She refused to work and case _with_ him unless it was directly linked to Parker or Booth. She would work cases for the FBI and Charlie was the runner from the Hoover building to the Jeffersonian but she didn't work directly with him like she did with Booth. That she would only do with Booth, and Charlie understood.

"I hope they're not doing anything stupid," Cam said looking out towards Hodgins office. You could hear loud noises and then a loud whining sound before the RC car came racing past the door. It turned around quickly and went back the way it came.

"They are," Angela and Brennan both answered.

Cam looked at Brennan with a funny expression. "Doesn't that scare you? They have your kid in there,"

Brennan shook her head. "No," the boys knew to be careful.

"Cam, they aren't _that _stupid. They know that Bren will hurt them and Booth will shoot them when he gets back." Angela answered and Brennan smiled in agreement.

"So how is baby Booth doing?" Angela asked.

"Good, he's excited to start _real _school. He just won't stop talking about it." Brennan laughed. She had started teaching him the basics and anything he was willing to learn.

"Awe," Cam and Angela cooed.

"He's a smart kid too. He understands all the things the tutor is teaching him. I had her start teaching at the first grade curriculum because the kindergarten curriculum he is currently learning is too easy,"

"Wow, so he will be ahead for his age," Angela inferred.

Brennan shook her head. "Not necessarily ahead, just prepared and has a head start."

About two hours passed and it was six o'clock when Hodgins walked in carrying a sleeping Parker.

"Here ya go; I think we wore him out," Angela laughed and Brennan took him from Hodgins.

"Well I think I'm going to head home and put little one to bed."

When Brennan and Parker got home she took Parker to his room and laid him down. She pulled off his sneakers and his jeans. She slipped a pair of his pajama pants on and took his shirt off. Brennan stopped putting a shirt on him night because it always came off before morning anyway, it was a battle not worth fighting. Brennan pulled the blankets over him and kissed his head.

"Good night Parker. I love you,"

"Love you momma," he mumbled.

She stood up and looked around his room. Brennan put his room together fairly quickly but didn't spare any expense. Angela, Charlie, Zach, and Hodgins had done a wonderful job. The walls were painted a deep forest green and Angela had painted three things on his wall. His name above his bed, a two foot by two foot FBI badge and the Jeffersonian insignia. His bed was in the middle of the room, the head board pressed against the far wall. He had a sports themed bed set and matching decals on his dresser. On his desk was a one gallon tank that Hodgins and Zach had set up for him. Inside were half a dozen Black ground beetles. He was fascinated with them after his first visit to Hodgins office.

His closet was full of good quality clothes and shoes. He had a full bookshelf of books and lots of toys. He also had a telescope, microscope and a few chemistry sets. He had really started liking science since he started spending his days at the Jeffersonian.

Brennan exited his room and went for a shower before collapsing into her own bed.

TBC

Next up, someone breaks out of Jail and someone is in danger.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, lets get going. Lets see what Parker finds...

Chapter Nine

Parker Booth woke up when he realized he needed to go to the bathroom. It was still dark but the clock next to his bed flashed 12:00. Momma Bones told him that when the alarm clock flashed like that, it was because the power had flickered. He stretched and rolled out of bed. Parker hurried to the bathroom to relieve his self.

Parker walked down the hall to his momma's room. Maybe she would let him crawl in bed with her. He liked sleeping in momma's bed. It was warm and safe.

He pushed the door opened and looked inside. There was no one there. He walked to the bathroom but there was no one there either. Parker's heart started pounding and he was getting scared.

"Momma?" Parker called. He got no answer.

"MOMMA?" Parker yelled this time. Still no answer.

The little boy went to sit on her bed so he could think, but when he did he felt something wet and cold. He looked at his hand but he couldn't tell what it was. He turned the bedside lamp on and screamed.

It was blood. Looking at the bed, there was a lot of it. Parker ran down the hallway to the kitchen. Running hurt his feet a little but his momma said they would hurt less and less every day.

He grabbed the phone and dialed. It rang and rang and no one answered. He sniffled wishing his daddy would answer his phone and come home.

He dialed the phone again, this time to a number he was sure was answer. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered.

"Uncle Jack, is Aunt Angela there?" Parker whispered.

"Parker? Whats wrong?" Jack Hodgins asked. It was three am and the ringing phone earned him a jab to the ribs from his pregnant wife who was finding it increasingly difficult to sleep comfortably. She mumbled something about too early for work. Why the hell was Parker calling and asking for Angela.

Hodgins covered the receiver and woke Angela up. He told her it was Parker and put the phone on speaker.

"I'm scared. Where's Aunt Angela?" Parker's little voice trembled.

"I'm right here Parker. You're on speaker phone sweetie. What happened? Where's Bren?" Angela assured him.

"I don…don't know. Shes not here and there's a bunch of blood in her bed. I'm scared Aunt Angela," Parker started crying and Angela gasped.

She looked at Hodgins and whispered, "We need to get there now."

"Parker, I want you to go to your room. Go in and lock your bedroom door. Get your stuffed monkey and go get in your closet. When we get there open the door." Hodgins gave his instructions.

"How will I know if it's you?" Parker asked.

Hodgins thought for a minute before a light bulb went off in his sleepy brain.

"I'll give you the code word okay? What word should we use?" he asked.

"Umm, Cerambyx cerdo," Parker whispered. No one else could say it like him nor would anyone else know what it meant.

"Okay. We are on our way Baby Booth. Everything is going to be okay." Angela tried to assure the boy, but Parker knew nothing would be okay until momma was back.

* * *

"Jack, we have to hurry." Angela pushed. Hodgins had chosen his fastest car and they were currently going 90mph in a forty five mph zone.

"Ange, I am going double the speed limit. We are less than two minutes out. Did you call the cops and Cam?" Hodgins tried to calm her down. Parker had become a big part of everyone life recently. There were days that Brennan just couldn't handle Parker and he would spend a few nights with Angela and Hodgins for a 'sleep over' while Brennan collected herself.

Angela nodded, "And Charlie." They had called Cam to help in the lab. They wanted the equipment turned on and warmed up when they got there. Cam was calling Zach and Caroline to meet them in the lab.

Hodgins pulled into the parking garage and Angela ran, well waddled, to the stairs. The two of them moved up them at Angela's break neck pregnant speed and came to stop in front of the door. Angela was about to walk in when Hodgins realized the door was ajar. He quickly pushed Angela behind his and pulled a 9mm handgun out of his waist band.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?" Angela whispered loudly. He just shushed her and quietly pushed the door in.

"Stay. Just for a minute," Hodgins told her. She just looked at him like yea right. He rolled his eyes and swept the apartment. There was no one here that shouldn't be.

Hodgins put the gun back in his waist band and knocked loudly on Parker's door.

"Cerambyx cerdo," Hodgins called through the wooden barrier.

It only took a second and the door flung open. Parker clung to Angela's leg and cried.

She pulled him up into her arms and rocked him back and forth. As much as he knew she shouldn't be lifting that much weight, Hodgins couldn't bring himself to tell her so, not when they both needed the reassurance. He trusted her know when to much was too much.

She took him out to the living room and rocked some more. Hodgins saw a few tears roll down Angela's cheeks. He hated to see her hurting. He pulled her to him and held the both of them.

There was a big bang out by the front door. Before either of them could do anything there was a pack of cops around them with their guns drawn.

Hodgins put his hands up and Angela's eyes widened.

"Boys, put your guns away. It's just Mrs. Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins. I told you they would already be here." A man behind all of the men spoke. Hodgins put his hands down and grabbed Angela before she could freak out on them.

Charlie pushed his way through the crowd and stopped in front of them.

"You guys take him with you. I will have all of the evidence sent to you immediately and be back to the lab as soon as possible." Charlie promised.

Angela carried Parker into his room and Jack followed her. Angela started telling him what to pack and what to leave. She was scared for her friend. She didn't know who would want to take her. Why would they want to take her?

"We'll find her Ange," Hodgins promised. He knew they would, they didn't have a choice. They have always find a way to save their family. That's what the team was, a family.

"I know we will," Angela whispered.

"We do need to get in touch with you-know-who," Hodgins stated.

"But how? Bren has been trying to for weeks. Not to mention she has had a Lieutenant Colonel help her. There has been nearly a world wide man hunt for him run by not only the FBI but us as well." Angela asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking."

"Come on. Let's get to the Lab,"

* * *

Max Keenan rushed into the lab. He had gotten a call from Angela that Brennan had been injured and kidnapped.

"Where is Nigel Klein?" Max demanded. He knew this was going to happen. Even the most secure prison's couldn't contain Klein. Klein was a master at escaping. He could get out of anywhere.

Charlie's eyes went wide. He had come by after they finished at the scene. Charlie remembered what Klein had said at the end of his interrogation.

_"I will get what I want," Klein had laughed_.

Charlie whipped out his phone and dialed the jail. He hadnt' 0even thought about Klein.

"Special agent Charlie Burns. I need to know the status of one Nigel Klein," he ordered.

Cam, Zach, Max, and Caroline watched. They waited for him to say something.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED? WHO THE FUCK THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA NOT TO CONTACT THE FBI AGENT WHO ARRESTED HIM?" Charlie's deep voice boomed through the Jeffersonian building causing everything to come to a complete halt.

"Well tell him he had better get every shred of evidence out of that cell. If I find out that he didn't he will be a very jobless man." Charlie demanded. Charlie had fallen into a leader roll. Ever since Booth has been gone, Charlie has taken on the temporary duty of keeping Brennan safe. Right now he was more afraid of what would happen with Booth found out than anything.

"I knew Klein would come after her. I tried to warn her but Tempe wouldn't listen. She said she would be fine, that she could take care of herself." Max paced. Klein was the only one stupid and smart enough to pull off getting Temperance Brennan without Max Keenan killing him first.

The prison agreed to send over the file and any and all evidence from the cell. Max didn't like it though. If Tempe had just let him kill Klein, none of this would have happened.

Hodgins and Angela heard Charlie's voice all the way in her office. They looked at each other and Hodgins closed his eyes.

"No," he groaned. Klein had wanted Brennan as soon as he had seen her. He could tell by the look in Klein's eyes. After what he had done to Parker Hodgins could only imagine what he would do with Dr. B.

"It's Klein isn't it. That man that took Parker," she whispered tears in her eyes. Her voice hitched and when Hodgins nodded she collapsed against her couch. Brennan was her best friend, she was all she had other than Jack. What would she do if they couldn't find her? Her time with Klein would be miserable and torturous.

"Ange," he sat on the couch next to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. His strong arms were like a security blanket to her. Nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms.

* * *

Charlies phone rang again and he figured it would be the prison.

"Burns," he spat into the phone.

"Agent Burns sir,"

"Yea, Dubious." he sighed a little angry with himself at loosing his temper the way he did.

"I know where Agent Booth is."

TBC

We are one step closer. At least someone knows where Booth is... But now where is Brennan?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Brennan opened her eyes and blinked the blurriness away. She couldn't remember how she got here… or where here was.

Her arm hurt. It was certainly broken, again, and sliced open across the old scar. She sat up and looked around. There was nothing in the room. No chairs, furniture, windows, or even doors. How did she get in here if there were no doors? Then a thought occurred to her. She looked up and saw a hatch. The only thing in the room other than herself, was a mattress and a single light bulb attached to the ceiling.

The hatch opened and a ladder was lowered. "Make sure to close this behind me. I will call to you when I'm ready to be let out." A familiar voice ordered.

Brennan's eyes widened. It couldn't be who she though it was. He's in jail, isn't he?

Klein climbed down the stairs. He was much skinnier than the last time she had seen him. He had grown a beard and let his hair go uncut. He was in civilian clothes again and no one would recognize him on the streets.

"Hello Joy,

"My name is not Joy," she told him. She was not Joy Keenan, she is Temperance Brennan.

"You might not go by that name, but you are most certainly Joy," he snickered.

"Why am I here? Where is Parker?" Brennan asked. Had Klein gotten a hold of Parker again? She swore to Booths imaginary god that if Klein laid a single finger on Parker she would personally end him.

"Oh the boy. Nah, he gives me nothing. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed when we left."

Brennan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. At least Parker was safe. She would gladly take any beatings or torture for that boy. As she closed her eyes she sighed. She wondered how much sound sleep he would be getting now. Obviously he had found out she was no longer in the apartment. He woke up in the middle of the night to find that she was gone. She knew he would have found her bed empty as he still climbs into her bed almost every night around one am. While his nightmares were getting better, they were no where close to being gone.

"Well how about we get started?" he laughed. "Where is Agent Booth?"

"You know as much about his location as I do, why am I really here?" Brennan asked while looking him right in the eyes. _We're back to this question again. _

He shrugged. Really he couldn't care less. Klein grabbed the bag he brought with him and opened it.

Brennan's heart stopped. He opened the bag and dumped the contents onto the floor. Snakes. Copperhead snakes. While the copperhead is venomous, it is rarely fatal. Brennan didn't know that though. She had an irrational fear of snakes. One she couldn't figure out.

Klein laughed. He had found out about her fear. He knew that the snakes wouldn't kill her as they had been through a procedure to remove their venom glands. That didn't mean the snake bites wouldn't hurt though.

"Would you like to try again?" Klein asked.

Brennan took a deep breath. "No,"

Klein nodded. "Alright then." he turned around and ascended the ladder, taking the bag with him and leaving the dozen snakes.

_Think about Parker, not the snakes. Think about Parker, not the snakes. Think about Parker, not the snakes. _Brennan chanted to herself. Anything to get her mind off the limbless, slithering, monstrosities in the room with her.

Parker's birthday party came to mind. It was about eight weeks after he got out of the hospital. His casts had just come of the day before and he was still very wobbly.

_"Hey Parker, are you ready for your fun day at Chuckie Cheese?" Hodgins was carrying Parker through the lab on his shoulders. _

_"Yea! Its gonna be so much fun!" he bounced on Hodgins shoulders a bit. _

_"What are you going to do first?" Kristopher Wieland asked as he walked with Hodgins and Zach. Brennan had spent a whole day over with Lucy, Emmett, Kris and Allison. Since then all four of them have dropped in randomly and they have kept in touch._

_Parker was going to spend the day at Chuckie Cheese with Brennan, her dad, the squints, and the Wielands for his birthday. Brennan had even invited Russ, Amy, and the girls. _

_"Parker! The car is ready. Hodgins, Zach, Kris! Lets go, we leave in ten with or without you! Don't make me send Angela to find you!" Brennan's voice carried through the building via intercom. Hodgins carried Parker over to a com. He hit the button. _

_"Coming momma!"_

_"Yea, tell Ange we're coming Dr.B!" Hodgins added a bit nervously. _

_"Is there a reason you are afraid of Angela?" Kris asked. He had heard about Angela but never met her. _

_"Yea, she is my pregnant wife and she hit __a particularly emotional/mood swinging patch. I value my life." Kris nodded. He understood. Allison and her boyfriend had been staying with him while she was pregnant. Their house was being fumigated and he volunteered. Little did he know how stupid that had been. He thought she was going to kill him in his sleep._

_"Alright little protege, lets move out!"_

_Parker played for hours with Russ's girls. He laughed and played and Brennan thinks he forgot for a little while what had happened too him in the last months. He slept so good that night that he never woke up from his nightmares and if he had one, he didn't tell her. _

* * *

Agent Owen Dubious spoke the words everyone has been waiting for. Even the media has been waiting. Charlie got a call everyday from different reporters looking to know if Agent Booth had made it home safely or not. Much to Charlies surprise, they seemed like they genuinely cared. He had heard from virtually every media source in DC, except the one reporter they knew to be Hannah Burley. Charlie currently had a small team of three working on tracking her down to find out what she knows.

Agent Dubious has been undercover. Charlie sent him onto the base Booth was stationed at. He hadn't told anyone though as he wasn't one hundred percent sure it would pan out.

"Where?" Charlie asked. He nodded as Dubious spoke. He was feeding him all the information he had collected.

"Right. Be there as soon as we catch a plane." He dialed a number but before he could press send, another call came in.

"What?!"

"Agent Burns, Sir. We have one Hannah Burley in custody."

"Great get her to an interrogation room. I'll send Shaw to question her." he hung up and dialed Shaw.

"Shaw, two things. I need two plane tickets to Afghanistan for Hodgins and I, and I need you to get over to interrogation and question Hannah Burley."

he nodded as she spoke. "Great."

Charlie snapped the phone shut and ran for Hodgins office. He ran through the halls and everyone cleared out. They knew a man on a mission when they saw one.

"HODGINS!" he skidded into the office to find it empty. "Shit, Angela's." he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction the short distance to the artists office.

"Hodgins, change of plans. We are heading out to Afghanistan in two hours."

TBC

What do think will happen now? Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Charlie and Hodgins are going getting to Booth in this Chapter. Will they get him out in time to save Brennan?**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"So where is Booth? Where are we off too?" Hodgins asked when they arrived at the airport.

"Okay, well first off I sent a man in undercover. He was assigned to Booths base as civilians. They integrated into the community and began collecting intel. Apparently Booth returned to base right after Wieland left, every time. The last time though he didn't come back. When Booth refused to kill who he need to kill for Hunter, Hunter had him put in a old building protected by some Afghan soldiers who turned against their government."

Charlie took a breath and continued on. "Last week one of my guys was in charge of watching Booth for three days while Hunter's men hid out from some Afghan soldiers passing through. I made my orders clear that under no circumstance were they to reveal who they were, not even to Booth. But on the bright side, we have GPS coordinates and as far as I know Booth is uninjured. Hunter is also back on base after being suspended. I already called Wieland, he is meeting us at the airport. Officially he is going to Iraq, but really his is coming with us to talk to Hunter. Apparently Hunter is being court martialed."

"Sweet, lets go get him out." Hodgins exclaimed and headed towards their gate. They were getting a ride on a military cargo plane. Wieland pulled a few strings and got them some seats.

* * *

Brennan sat against the wall and panted. She was in so much pain that she could barely move. The snake bites felt like nothing now, especially since the whip and red hot metals he used last night.

Klein seemed to be taking out his anger on her and she didn't know why. What did she do wrong? She can't remember any cases that could be even remotely connected to Klein or even her fathers, circuit. He wasn't even trying to get any information from her anymore, like it wasn't important to him.

The hatch opened and Brennan wanted to cry. She had been here for three days and he was getting progressively harsher. He had told her every day that Booth was dead. He was killed in Afghanistan. He was never coming back.

He told her every gory detail of how he died slowly, in excruciating pain, alone. He died screaming, blood slowly dripping into puddles on the floor. Broken bones keeping him immobile. She remembered her dad telling her that psychological torture was his specialty.

He brought down some chains and a pair of hand cuff. She was afraid of what he would was going to do next.

He tossed the chains up to the ceiling, over the rafters and secure them tightly. He

He attached a metal hook to the end and walked over to her. He turned her over and grabbed her wrists. She didn't even have the strength to fight back against him. Every move she made hurt.

He clamped the handcuffs on her wrists tightly and she knew this was bad. He picked her up by the cuffs and attached them to the hook on the chains. She was now suspended in the air, her toes just barely touched the ground. There was nothing she could do to protect herself. She was completely vulnerable.

Before she had time to register that he had moved something cracked and landed hard on her back. She had to fight really hard not to cry out. The long, thin, strap of leather snapped across her back repeatedly. It got harder to stay quiet with each blow. Behind her she could hear Klein laughing. He was having fun with this.

She on the other hand, was falling in and out of consciousness.

In between moments, Brennan could feel him rip her shirt off. The air was cold on her back and blood was running down, collecting in the waist band of her pants. Not for long though as they were next to go.

He unbuttoned her jeans and threw them into a corner. Klein grabbed his bag and walked back up the ladder without a word.

Brennan was left hanging, half naked, bleeding, and broken. The chilly air of the basement made her shiver. The blood oozing down her back wasn't helping matters.

* * *

Hodgins, Charlie, and Wieland sat in a helicopter. They were all wearing headsets and the pilot was flying them towards Booths last known coordinates. They were all three dressed to the nines in military get up. Even Hodgins who has never been military was wearing full military gear requisitioned by Wieland.

"Agent Burns, we are landing in two minutes. That's as close as we can get without tipping your hand to anyone nearby. Just follow your locators about a mile northeast and you should be right where you want to be." the pilot told him. Charlie nodded.

"Thank you, Sir." Charlie nodded and the pilot started to make his decent.

When they got to the edge of the trees separating them them from the cabin Charlie stopped. "Okay, as far as I know, two of my men are still there as guards. But just in case..." Charlie handed Hodgins a gun. Not just any gun either. He handed him an MP5 from the bag on his back.

"Whoa, really?" Hodgins asked taking the weapon into his hand.

"You learned how to use one of these when we first made plans to fly over here. You passed all the qualifications to carry it. Just clip it to your vest and remember what you learned." Charlie patted him on the shoulder and Wieland did the same with his gun. It had been years since he needed to shoot a gun so some time on the range had been a must.

"Lets do it." Hodgins was a surprisingly good shot. He surprised Charlie his first time on the range with the MP5. Hodgins expertly tucked the gun into his shoulder.

They moved closer to the building. As they reached the back wall Charlie heard talking.

_"Boss is here." _the voice said.

"Those are my men." Charlie, Wieland, and Hodgins lowered their guns and went in. They heard the Agents talking to Booth.

"Hey man, lets get you out of here."

"What are you doing? If they come back and sees you we are both screwed. Neither of us has any weapons." Booth sounded out of breath.

"Don't worry, we brought you one." Charlie, and Hodgins walked in. Charlie smiled at his buddy even though he looked like hell.

"Hey Booth!"Hodgins greeted and pulled a knife out of his vest. He started on Booths feet bindings and knelt up in front of the speechless man. He was covered in bruises and the way he sat in his chair made Hodgins believe his chest was probably hurting.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you Find me? I don't think any one on base knows where I am." It hadn't occurred to Booth that something could be wrong. He hadn't even thought that the arrival of the richest squint could mean something bad. All he knew was he was really glad someone finally pulled him out of this place.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he uncuffed the mans hands.

"A bit beat up, but other than that I'm fine." He nodded.

One of Charlies undercover agents stepped up. "Yea, they liked to use him as a punching bag when they were bored. Of course Booths smart retorts didn't make them any happier."

"You are not supposed to antagonize your kidnappers, Booth." Hodgins commented from the ground. He cut the last of the ropes and Booth was free. He stood up and put the knife away.

"Why are you in ACU's, and who the hell gave him an MP5?" Booth asked aloud as he rubbed his wrists.

"That would be me. He is actually a surprisingly good shot. Better than many of the men I see come into basic training." Wieland walked in. Booth stood up straighter, his military training telling him to salute to those higher than him.

"No need to salute me, Booth. I am technically on 'vacation.'" He emphasized the word vacation.

Booth relaxed and looked at him curiously before turning to Charlie and Hodgins.

"As happy as I am to have someone get me out of here, especially since I have no idea why I'm here, whats going on?" Booth knew something was off when an off duty Lieutenant Colonel came to his rescue along with a squint.

"It's Parker and Dr. Brennan," Hodgins said his eyes tired and worried.

Booths heart stopped and felt like it was sitting in his throat. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Something wasn't just off, it was very wrong.

"What do you mean, it's Parker and Bones?" Booth demanded.

"Almost seven months ago Rebecca sold Parker. No one could a hold of you, so the FBI started their search for him. Well three weeks later Caroline called me, Brennan, Zach, Cam, Hodgins, Angela and everyone into the Jeffersonian. She brought us all in from all corners of the earth. Max went out and found out where he was and who was holding him. Max has strange connections like that. Max narrowed the area down and I pinpointed an exact location in Alexandria; a small dilapidated, run down, gym that was abandoned many years ago. We eventually found him in the empty pool tied to a chair. We were eventually able to get him out and apprehend three of the men, Klein and two of his accomplices. I had to kill the fourth. We only had two injures on the home front, Dr. B and Charlie."

Booth interrupted him at this point. "What happened to Bones?" He demanded an answer and Hodgins sure as hell wasn't going to be one to deny him.

"Umm, a four inch laceration on her right arm, broken right wrist, and eight stitches on her face; two on her left eyebrow and six at her hairline. Those injuries didn't stop her though; she still managed to drop Klein with out a weapon."

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing. In all the times Bones had been in dangerous situations with him, he never allowed her to get hurt. Why wasn't Charlie watching her back?

"Where were you, Charlie? You should have been there to watch her back. You _promised._" Booth growled.

"I was unconscious. I got lucky enough to get hit in the face with a two by four." Charlie defended. Booth just shook his head and looked back to Hodgins.

"Is Parker okay? What happened next?" Booth was anxious to get some answers.

"Parker, he was hurt really bad but the doctors fixed him and Dr. B took him home."

"Define _really bad." _Booth demanded.

"Uh, multiple fractures in his feet, broken ribs, and bruises and lacerations across his entire body. Honestly the emotional torture Klein inflicted took a much bigger toll." Hodgins could see Booth about to blow a gasket. His breathing was coming much faster and a deep flush was working its way up his neck. He hurried to finish is story before Booth stopped listening.

"Max warned us that Klein would come after Dr. B next but we thought that seeing as he was now in prison that she was safe; obviously not. Three nights ago Klein broke in to Brennan's apartment and injured and took her. We have no idea where to look, Booth. He tortured Parker for three weeks, and now he has Dr. B. He wanted her from the beginning and we are afraid of what he is going to do to her. We need you Booth and I am here to bring you back to the Jeffersonian." Hodgins had rattled off without breathing.

All Booth had heard though was, _"He tortured Parker for three weeks, and now he has Dr. B,"_ it replayed in his head over and over, echoing and getting louder; the guilt building with it.

"Come one Booth. I brought your ACU's from base." One of Charlies agents walked up with a duffle bag. Booth grabbed the bag and stripped the remaining clothes from his body. With the anger raging through his body modesty was the last thing on his mind. He pulled on clean boxers and a white t-shirt before donning the rest of his gear.

"Here," Charlie handed him a bag. In it was an un-assembled MP5. Booth quickly put it together and attached it to his vest.

"Hunter was the one to have you sent here by the way." Wieland informed Booth on their way out. Booth stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Wieland.

"What?" he asked.

"Hunter didn't like that you wouldn't take out Aamir. He was afraid you would turn him in. An MP should be to base about the same time we are to take him in. Court Martial." Wieland explained.

The trip back to base was sure to be filled with frustration on Booths part. His son was kidnapped after being _sold _by his own _mother. _Now his partner was being held and tortured for a reason he didn't know.

They arrived on base and Booth was off the helicopter quicker than anyone. Charlie, Hodgins, and Wieland struggled to keep up. They passed through the gates and two MP's followed them to the back where Hunters office was. Booth threw the door to his commander's office open and strode in.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Booth yelled. He was angry, so angry that his whole body was shaking. His face was bright red and his eyes were black. The change in color on his face made the bruises and lacerations pop and stand out.

Hunter stood up, "Watch your mouth soldier." He warned surprised. Surely he wasn't expecting Booth to come barging in.

"No, you kept my satellite phone and told me it wasn't allowed. Then when people called it repeatedly you told them I was outside the wire and not reachable. My son was sold and tortured; my son, my _five year old son. _Now my partner has been taken by the same person and you didn't answer that phone call either. Then on top of that you had me locked away because I wouldn't kill people for you. What would you have done with me when I was due to go home?" Booth demanded of the man. He didn't answer and Booth limped and paced the small room.

"That's what I though!" Booth wanted to hurt him, he want to hit him so hard that his grandchildren would feel it.

"Yes I know. I'm sorry. Your honorary discharge papers came in last week." Booth snatched the papers.

"I want my phone," Hunter grabbed it from the drawer and handed it to him. Booth flicked it open.

"It still has battery?" booth asked seeing that it was on.

Hunter shook his head. "I've kept it charged in case something important came up."

136 missed calls?! 136 calls wasn't considered _important?!_ You seriously thought it was better to just ignore the calls?" Booth shook his head and turned towards the door. He turned back to Hunter.

"I couldn't determine whether or not their calls were truth or not."

"Right," Booth laughed dryly. He shook his head, immediately regretting it as it both nauseated him and made him dizzy.

"I hope you rot in the deepest depths of hell," he whispered shaking. Charlie and Hodgins took a step back at the fury and venom in his words. Being the religious man Booth is, that was one of the worst things he say without physically harming them.

Wieland nodded to the MP's and they stepped forward.

TBC

Shaw is going to talk to Hannah next. What did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Here we go!**_

"I brought you something. You seem to doubt my knowledge of your partner's death, so I brought you these." Brennan looked up wearily. He was holding some pictures.

"Shaw, Collins brought Hannah Burley in. Shes in interrogation 4."

"Thanks Candace," Shaw thanked the receptionist on her floor and headed for the interrogation rooms. She signed in and relieved Collins. Collins headed to the observation room. Everyone had heard by now who Hannah was and the whole story about Parker. Thanks to Cullen though, he put a gag order out on the who building. Nothing about this case was to be discussed with anyone without his permission. If this got out to the media, as they didn't know who Parker was, and Cullen found out who it was it was grounds for immediate termination from the FBI. That was a risk no one was willing to take.

She grabbed the file from by the door and looked over it before going in. Just to be sure no one added anything new to it.

"Hello Ms. Burley." Shaw greeted flatly as she looked at her file. She wasn't thrilled about having to talk to this woman.

Hannah didn't answer. She just stared straight ahead. Shaw sat in the chair across from the quiet woman.

"What, no hello? That's a little rude, but what else should I expect from a reporter." Shaw mocked.

"You want me to talk? You bring Seeley in here. I will tell him anything you want to know. Until then, I want my lawyer." Hannah looked at her while she was talking and immediately turned back to stare off.

Shaw sighed and left the room. _Awesome. Charlie will love this. _ She thought sarcastically.

* * *

Klein came back down the stairs not to long after he went up. Brennan wasn't sure how much longer she could do this. Her back was no longer just lacerated. It was one big open wound. Her feet had burns on the soles, her wrist was swollen and she couldn't feel her hand, and Klein had left a two inch 'K' branded on her chest just between her breasts.

"I brought you something. You seem to doubt my knowledge of your partner's death, so I brought you these." Brennan looked up wearily. He was holding some pictures. She didn't want to see. If she didn't look it wouldn't be real, right?

He put the pictures in front of her face but she kept her eyes tightly shut.

"Open your eyes," He ordered. Brennan shook her head. He pulled the whip back and cracked it against her already wounded back.

"Open...Them."

Her eyes shot open when he squeezed her broken wrist. The broken bones rubbed and renewed pain shot through her.

"No, no he can't be dead," she whispered.

He held them up to her again and she couldn't contain a gasp. He was holding autopsy photos of Booth. His chest cut open in a 'Y' incision. His entire body looked bruised and battered, tons small lacerations covering his kin, and one leg gone completely. His neck had a slice across it but it didn't look fatal, not like the single bullet hole in the center of his forehead. He looked like he went through hell and back.

"No, no he can't be dead," she whispered. She thrashed her head back and forth. No he had to find her, save her. She couldn't be alone. He wouldn't leave her, he just wouldn't.

"Well believe it honey." He laughed.

"No, he's not dead." She shook her head again.

"Oh but he is. It was slow and painful. He suffered for days before someone slaughtered him like an animal. A different bone broken every twelve hours, brands and burns, acids, a painful way to go." He chuckled. Delighting in her sobs.

Brennan's whole body went limp and started shaking with sobs. One after the other they ripped through her chest.

Klein laughed and picked up his whip. He happily cracked it against her back a dozen times before deciding enough was enough. He packed up and headed out. She knew he wouldn't be gone long, and she was right. He came back in just ten minutes.

He paced around in front of her. He looked agitated for the first time since the interrogation room. He has been completely calm the whole time she had been holed up down here.

"This will be our last day together. Your little group is getting all riled up. They are getting close. I figure I can kill you and move on, leaving them to forever wonder what happened." Klein told it like a story. It sounded good to him.

Brennan secretly rejoiced. Nothing was here for her now. The world held very little meaning for her without Booth. She 'loved' him, in his words. She knew it was just an influx of hormones and chemicals in her brain. She couldn't make sense of it though; it didn't feel like anything she had felt before.

She dropped her head to her chest, still hanging from the chains. "Let's have a little more fun first, huh?" he smiled evilly an picked something up from the ground. She knew what was coming next. She took a deep breath and heard the crack just before she felt it. The blows were exclusively on her lower back. No higher than the T11 vertebrae no lower than the L4.

When the blows stopped Klein turned her around. "So how does it feel knowing you will never see him again?" Klein asked. He was one mean, sick son of a bitch. "How do you think he felt before he died? Was he begging for like I know you are right now?"

Brennan opened her mouth to answer but fell unconscious before she could speak. Even so the tears poured from her eyes. Her last thoughts were happy about finally being out of this miserable place. That is until a little voice whispered in her head. 'Parker'

Right then and there she couldn't give up. She let herself fall into the blackness but didn't let herself go. Not like she desperately wanted to a few minutes ago.

Klein laughed victoriously. It had never been his plan to get information about Booth. He could have cared less about Booth. What he really wanted was Joy Keenan. He had known her since she was little and had always been very strong. He watched her from afar as she grew up and watched as she got nothing but stronger. He wanted to break her, make her welcome death and hope for it.

* * *

"Listen to me, it is empty in there. I called ahead and everyone except out team was sent home. They don't know why. What's important is that you don't get mauled by all the people excited to see you." Hodgins explained. Booth nodded, he was ready to see his little boy. He got to see the pictures of his injuries and what he looked like in the hospital. He couldn't deny that he was both mortified and furious.

Booth and Hodgins walked into the Jeffersonian. He stopped in front of the platform. Angela and the rest of the team were up there with Parker. They were playing a game of some sort. Parker laughed and so did the others. Booth could tell though, they were fake laughs. Their eyes where sad and so were their smiles.

Angela looked up and saw me and Hodgins. She gasped and Parker turned around.

"DADDY!" he yelled. Booth limped forward as fast as he could and grabbed him off the steel table. He pulled him close and Parker wrapped his arm around him. In the corner of his eye he could see a few tears run down Angela's cheek. Hodgins grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She turned into him relieved that he was home safe.

"Daddy, you're home! What happened. Are you okay?" Parker asked looking at his fathers injuries. Booth smiled and nodded tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm fine, buddy. How are you?" Booth looked over Parker inventorying the places that were injured to see how they healed. He was grateful to see that he looked fully recovered. He pulled him tight into a hug again and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at him.

"I'm better now that you are back. But I miss momma. Did you find her?" he asked Booth hopefully. Booth looked at him confused.

"Um buddy, Dr. Hodgins told me mommy was in jail," Booth told him.

Cam started shaking her head. "Not Rebecca Booth, Brennan."

Booth just looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Bones really didn't care for children. She liked them but she didn't want any. He knew that she had cared for Parker after he got out of the hospital but he figured Rebecca's parents would have stepped in by now.

"Bones told you to call her mom?" Booth asked incredulously. Parker shook his head.

"I asked her and she said she didn't mind. So did you find her?" he asked again.

"Uh, no buddy we haven't found her yet." Booth whispered.

Parker's smile fell, "Oh," he threw his arms back around Booths neck. He could feel the hot tears on his neck. Rubbing Parker's back and bouncing and swaying gently Booth tried to console the upset boy.

"It's alright Parker," he kept whispering in his ear.

Parker shook his head. It wasn't okay. Momma wasn't here and a really bad person had her. He was more than happy to have his dad back. He hadn't seen him in long time and he loved him. He had heard momma in her room asking someone for him to come home. She was asking for him to be alive and safe. It sounded a lot like when he and daddy prayed, but he knew momma didn't go to church or pray like they do.

"It's not okay daddy. I want her back. We have to save her, she saved me from the bad man. We have to help her daddy, please!" Parker pleaded.

"Of course we are going to help find her Parker." Booth assured him. He bounced and swayed for a few minutes until Parker calmed down.

"Do we know anything?" Booth asked.

"A little." Angela answered. Booth turned around to ask what that meant when he stopped.

"Whoa. Look at the belly!" he smiled down at her stomach. Angela laughed.

"I smuggled it back from Paris. I feel like I'm about to burst and the little is playing soccer with my organs." Angela rubbed the spot being abused.

"Can I?" He asked hopefully, holding a hand towards her belly.

"We weren't even sure you would ever get back here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She pressed his hand against her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my god. That was the whole foot. I could feel toes." Booth laughed. Everyone gathered around and felt the little feet repeatedly rapping against Angela's stomach. For a moment everyone truly smiled. The happy moment was needed all around and it drastically improved their low morale.

* * *

Charlies phone rang. Booth didn't even look over at him. He was pissed that he let something happen to Bones.

"Yea, Shaw." He answered. He nodded as the other person spoke.

"Well we have him safely back here at the Jeffersonian. How about I give the phone to him. He's not necessarily to happy with me at the moment." he held the phone out to Booth.

"Yea Shaw, it's Booth." he answered.

"Hey Agent Booth. Nice to have you back where you belong, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir, Shaw. Whats going on over there?" He asked, Parker still laying his head on his shoulder.

"We have Hannah Burley in custody. She is here in relation to Parker and Dr. Brennan. We believe she is working with Klein and may know where Dr. Brennan is. She said she will only talk to you."

"Thank you, Shaw." Booth roughly put the phone back in Charlies hand.

"Booth, can I talk to you for a moment?" Cam saw the exchange and the way Booth was acting towards Charlie. She knew why.

"Yea, hold on." He turned to Parker.

"Stay here for a few minutes?" He asked. Parker nodded.

"Sure Daddy. I'm going to do play in Uncle Jacks office." He mentioned as he landed on his feet.

"Uh, buddy you probably shouldn't play..." Before he could finish Angela laughed.

"Don't worry Booth. He has his own little desk in each of our offices and he knows very well what the rules are about touching. Also we don't have any cases going right now other than Bren's. He'll be fine." Angela assured him.

"Okay, I'll be right back. I love you buddy." Booth hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Love you too, daddy." he whispered and squeezed Booth a little tighter. It was difficult for Booth to walk away even though he knew Parker was safe and no danger would lurk in the Jeffersonian.

Booth walked into Cams office.

"Hey, umm could we talk in Bones office please. I've been in a basement for weeks, tied up in almost nothing. I would like to be in a room that did not resemble that place and wasn't this cold.

"No because her office is locked and your keys are in Parker's bag in Angela's office. So just bear with me. When we are done you can lay Parker down to sleep in there when you get the keys." Cam wasn't really worried about the room. She knew he was just worried and wanted to be around Brennan's stuff.

"You need to lighten up on Charlie. He did everything he could and has done a lot for us." Cam scolded gently.

"He let her get hurt. Twice, Cam. He should have protected her. He sees her almost on cases for some reason or another, right? How did he not know something was off?" Booth asked angrily. He was pacing and limping.

"Booth, she didn't interact with Charlie for cases. She accepted them, did what she needed and either sent them with someone else, or left them for him to pick up. She refused to go to lunch with him or allow him to bring her anything eat. He wasn't allowed to stop by after work to check on her even though Max was convinced she was in danger. She was always polite and willing to interact with him, but only if the whole team was around and if it involved Parker. She didn't replace you, Seeley. She hasn't been herself. If Parker was around she was happy and upbeat and always encouraging him to be happy and have fun and learn. She was happy when he was the topic of conversation or if they were talking about Angela and the baby, but other than that she was back to that same closed off Dr. Brennan I knew when I first started. Whenever someone mentioned your name, her eyes glazed over and she was seeing something else. If someone asked about you she shut down. Hell, I think Hodgins and Angela are the only people she really opens too. She won't even talk to her dad like she talks to Angela or Hodgins." Cam looked at Booth who was furiously wiping away at his wet cheeks.

He couldn't believe he let her down like that. He never should have gone back to the military. If he had stayed, none of this would have happened.

"Please Cam, I just want to collect my thoughts. It will be so much easier in her office than surrounded by people." Cam slipped out to grab the keys from Parker's bag. It only took a moment for her to return and guide him to Brennan's office. She handed him the keys and walked away.

He entered Bones office and inhaled deeply. Her smell washed over him and so did a reassuring calm. He looked around and noticed something. A blanket on the back of her chair. It was familiar and he recognized it as his own. Its the blanket that hangs on the back of his couch at home. The one she always hoards for herself on movie nights. He picked it up and wrapped it around himself as he sat in her chair. The blanket still smelled faintly like his house, but it smelled dominantly of her.

* * *

"Hannah," Booth walked into the interrogation room. His limp was much less pronounced now.

"Seeley!" She smiled wide as if he too would be happy to see her.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" He asked angrily. He met Hannah when he first went over to Afghanistan. He talked to her in the chow line and made her laugh, once. She has been obsessed with him ever since. He couldn't get rid of her and was afraid when he went back this time that he would once again be stalked. Luckily for him she wasn't there. Unfortunately he knew where she was know.

"I don't know. She was never part of the plan with Klein. He was just supposed to get the kid out of the way. I promise! I never wanted to hurt you. I would never hurt you!"

Booth just stared at her. He was confused. What was wrong with this woman? Was she really that dense?

Hannah hurried to completely explain and get back on his good side. "Klein was supposes to take the kid and I was supposed to rescue him so that you would like me."

"And you thought you would get away with that!? You realize what Klein did to him right? Tortured him endlessly." Booth scattered pictures of Parker's battered little body across the table. Pictures that he couldn't look at again without losing the contents of his stomach. "Now he has my partner. The woman I lo...care about is stuck somewhere and I don't even know if she is alive!" by the time he was finished speaking he was yelling.

Hannah was shaking her head. "Please Seeley, I'm sorry. I love you. Maybe it's its for the best. She didn't love you like I do. I... I... I didn't know that he would do that. He was supposed to take the kid back to old gas station out side of town."

Booth stopped when she said that. "You need help if you think kidnapping my son and allowing him to be tortured just so you can save him will get me to love you." Booth turned around and stormed out. You could here Hannah yelling for Booth to come back.

TBC

This Chapter turned out a _whole lot longer_ than I originally anticipated, but oh well. I think that will be the last of Hannah. Booth didn't seem pleased with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Okay, so I wasn't going to be able to post again until the weekend but I can't make it to class tonight. Thanks Blue! But I can't fault the truck too much, it is twenty one years old with almost three hundred thousand miles on her.**

Booth was driving. Charlie offered but he also knew Booth needed to drive. He needed to feel like he was doing something. From the way Booth paced for forty five minutes while they confirmed Brennan's location, he looked a bit like a caged animal. Luckily he had already laid Parker down for the night. He was resting comfortably with Angela and Max at the Jeffersonian. She and Max would take him home around eight when she heard from the boys. Max wasn't allowed this time. Not with so much back up coming. They couldn't risk him getting caught helping like Hodgins was. Caroline could get them out of trouble is any came about because of Hodgins, but there wasn't a shovel big enough to dig them out if Max was there.

They were almost there. Booth, Charlie, and Hodgins. Hodgins swore that if they got Dr. B out of there and neutralized Klein today, he would never complain about Booths job again. Nor would he complain about not getting to go out in field as often as Dr. B. He would like to put this god forsaken gun down and leave this all to the trained agents. It use to look fun, but he was completely over it.

They were all wearing bullet proof vests and carrying guns. Back up was on the way but Booth knew they couldn't wait that long. Chances are Klein already knew they were on to them and he could kill Bones at anytime. That was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

They fishtailed into the empty parking lot and they all practically fell out. They couldn't get out of the vehicle fast enough. Booth pulled his gun out and lead the way. Hodgins noticed that the gas station was much the same as the Rec. Center. Old, falling down, condemned. They quietly stalked around the building for the nearest open entrance. They found one near the back. A glass door that now lacked glass.

They gently slid into the room and walked around. There was no sign of anyone. They were so sure that she was here.

"I thought this was it! Hannah said something about an old gas station outside of town." Booth angrily kicked some broken shelves. This couldn't happen. They longer they went with out finding her, the less likely she would be alive when they did. He could not lose her.

"I don't know. Lets think about this. I'll call the back up off." Charlie walked out to make the call leaving just Hodgins and Booth.

"We're gonna find her, Booth." Hodgins smiled. Unfortunately he didn't believe his own words. Looking at Booth, he didn't either.

"I can't lose her Hodgins. I...I can't, it would kill me." Booth rubbed his hands over his face. He was exhausted but he refused to sleep until they found Bones.

"You won't. You know, I had a similar conversation with Dr. B less than a week ago. We are going to find her, before its too late. She's so strong, has to much to live for to give up easily. We. Wont. Lose. Her." He punctuated his last sentence.

Booth walked back and forth thinking. Hodgins just watched. Every time he past over one section of the floor, it squeaked. He stopped and moved the old rug.

"Hodgins," Booth nodded to the trap door.

"I'll open it, you go." Hodgins pulled his gun again and reached for the door. "One...two...three" he whispered and pulled the door open.

* * *

Klein returned to the stairs and ascended grabbed a knife from his kit and made back for Brennan. Flicking the knife open he ghosted the blade across her neck, down her arm and back up the other side. He just traced the knife around her body so focused on her he realize she wasn't conscious. He ran the knife around her nearly naked body for a long time before he moved on.

He laid the blade against the flesh of her throat and took a deep breath. He released the breath calmly as he put a bit of pressure behind the blade.

The echo of the gunshots reverberated through out the basement and Klein laid on the floor. Two bullet holes, less than a 1/4cm apart, in his forehead.

Booth moved down the ladder first, running for Bones. Klein had been so focused on killing Brennan; he didn't hear the hatch open.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She was hanging from ceiling by her wrists. Completely limp and unresponsive. Her chin on her chest. That gunshot should have been enough to get her attention. She only had her underwear on. In all the times he had hoped to see her naked, this was not the way he wanted it to happen.

Her bra lay at her feet speckled with blood. He looked closer at her arms and chest, noticing something weird. They were covered in small open cuts. That was why her bra was discarded. He looked at her back when he saw the small puddle of blood on the ground. He let out a breath when he saw the lashes. They were red and the skin around them was angry and red. It took everything he had not to throw up. It was ten times worse than any of the cases they worked, because it was her. It was the woman he loved that was hanging helplessly from the ceiling in almost nothing.

Hodgins and Charlie walked down the ladder and Booth stepped in front of Brennan, preserving some of her dignity.

"Charlie, go back up and make sure no one comes down here." Booth ordered. Charlie saw the look in booths eyes. He did what he was told and quickly exited the small room. Booth was not acting like an agent, right now he was a protector. A protector who felt like he failed. Right now he was dangerous. If anyone was to walk into that basement right now with out express permission, not that anyone other than Hodgins was going to get permission, he might just rip them to pieces. Something Charlie knew he was very capable of.

"Hodgins, get the blanket in your bag." Booth nodded to the supplies in the bag Hodgins brought. Booth made sure he brought that blanket from her office. Hodgins quickly handed him the item and watched as he gently wrapped it around Brennan's unconscious form. He shucked his jacket and laid it on a clean part of the floor.

Booth put his arm behind her knees and the other behind her shoulder. He was careful to be sure there were no lacerations where his arms were.

"Hodgins can you unlock her cuffs?" He nodded and quickly released her from her shackles. She fell limply into booths arms. Her skin was cold to the touch but her face was on fire. A fever radiating off her.

"Hodgins, get me a chair." Booth demanded. Hodgins scrambled to find what he asked for.

"NO, NO!" Brennan cried as she woke. She started to panic and flail around a bit. It was difficult as her arms wouldn't cooperate with her. They were numb from being suspended above her for so long.

"Shh, Bones it's just me, honey." He murmured. He tightened his hold so she didn't fall. He wanted to pull her a lot closer but he was afraid of hurting her. He pulled the blanket a little higher over her chest to keep her modestly covered. He sat down in the chair Hodgins silently brought down.

Brennan looked up at him. She thought she was losing her mind. Maybe she was dead and Booth was right about a life after death.

"No, you're dead, he showed me autopsy photos. You were definitely dead. You can't be right, there is nothing after death and you are dead." She whispered, confused and shocked.

"I'm right here Bones. I'm not dead, I'm alive and so are you." Booth whispered back. She looked at him for minute before she latched her arms around his neck. She held on as tight as she could, afraid he would vanish when she let go. She still wasn't quite sure he was really their until buried her nose in the juncture of neck and shoulder. She inhaled deeply and breathed in what could only be described as Booth. Musky, and all male, but there was a hint of something cool and crisp. No one could ever come close to smelling as good as he does.

"Come on we need to get you out of here and to a hospital." Booth moved to the stairs but she stopped him.

"I don't wanna go. I don't people to see me like this." She whispered.

Hodgins spoke up. "I'll go clear the way and park the car at side to avoid any cameras." Booth nodded and Brennan stiffened. She hadn't realized someone else was in the room.

"It's okay Bones, relax. It was just Hodgins. He won't hurt you." Booth carefully held her a little tighter. Relishing the contact. He hadn't really hugged her in more than eighteen months. The hug at the airport before they both left wasn't like the hugs they use to share. The hugs that she seeked when she scared or upset or just plain lonely and he missed them terribly.

"Klein?" she whispered.

"He's dead. He can't get you anymore. I promise," Booth reassured her.

"You killed for me?" She asked looking at him shocked.

"Absolutely, over and over. Never doubt that." Booth kissed the side of her head.

"Booth, the way is clear. We have an SUV pulled up to the side door. If we get out now we can be gone before the press gets here."

"Okay. Here's my jacket. I want to put it on you backwards so it doesn't touch your back." Booth helped her put the jacket jacket on and moved her to sit higher on his lap.

He got the jacket on he and lifted her into his arms. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak. Words never came out though, her eyes just rolled back and she went limp.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_**Blue is up and going again! New fuel pump, fuel filter, and Freon and she runs like new. :) Flashbacks Ahead! The next chapters will flash back on events of the last six months. They will be in bold italics. **_

A soon as Bones went limp, Booth stopped in his tracks. He shifted her so she was supported by just one arm, his other was free. He pressed his fingers against her neck, looking for the rhythmic thumping that would assure him she was still with him. He re-positioned his fingers twice more, frantic.

"No no no, come on Bones. Not today, I don't lose you today." He all but flew up the stairs.

"HODGINS! MEDICS, NOW!" His voice boomed through the station and everyone there stopped. He found a clean...ish spot on the floor and laid her down. He checked her pulse again, but still nothing. Interlacing his hands on top of each other, he started chest compression's. Every time her chest compressed he could feel the broken ribs move and rub against each other.

"Come on, Bones. Come on," he stopped to check for her pulse after a minute. The faint, thready thrumming under his fingertips made him weak in the knees. If he wasn't already on the ground, he may have fallen.

"Where's the medics, Hodgins?" He asked. Just then two people came in through the broken glass door. They immediately knelt next to, pushing Booth out of the way. They lifted her to a gurney and started attaching her to their portable monitors. The heart monitor showed her heart beat slowing. It was weak and barely there.

Booth stood next to her as they attached the rest of their machines. "Hey Bones,"

"You gotta stay with me Bones. There is a very scared little boy at home wait..." He was cut off the shrill squeals of the machines.

"She's crashing! We need to get her out of her now." Booth followed them all the way out to the ambulance. Before they could protest he climbed right on.

"Sir," One started to speak.

"That's Agent to you. Where are you taking her?" Charlie walked up to the back of the ambulance with Hodgins. He handed Booth his badge, ID, and cuffs. All the things he had to turn in when he left for Afghanistan.

"Fine he can stay. She is going up to Fairfax. Its her best chance."

"Thanks," Booth took the items. He attached his badge to his belt right next to his gun and his cuffs went in his pocket.

* * *

Booth paced the small, private waiting area. He was the only one there as the rest of the squints and Charlie hadn't made it yet.

Booth looked down at his hands. They were covered in her blood. He couldn't get the image of her out of his mind, bruised and battered. That when it all crashed into him. The feel of her cooled blood drying on his hands, the rusty iron smell, the images that assaulted his brain. He could feel his stomach lurch into his throat. This time he couldn't stamp it down like he normally did. It was quite common for him to feel queasy when covered in someone else's blood. This wasn't just some strangers blood though, this was Bones. His Bones. The one he should have protected. The woman he loved more than he really thought possible. He practically threw himself into the corner of the room where a trash can stood.

The squints chose that moment to walk in. Booth was holding onto the trash can with death grip. He knees felt weak and he didn't trust his legs to hold him up if let go of the garbage can.

Hodgins and Max were over to him in a heart beat. They carefully pulled him away from the trash can and handed him a bottle of water.

"Small sips, Booth." Angela instructed. Booth nodded knowing she was right. He took a big swig first and swooshed it around his mouth before spitting it in the trash. Max led him to a chair to sit in as he looked really pale and unsteady on his feet.

Cam, Zach, Hodgins, Angela, Charlie, and Max finally took their seats; filling most of the empty chairs.

"Where's Parker?" Booth asked. Last he knew Parker was with Angela and Max. "With Agent Shaw and her son. Guess they were going to have a movie night at her place. She said to pick him up tomorrow, anytime. Her mom is going to watch him when she goes to work." Angela answered. Parker and Danny had become good friends in the last six months. Even though Parker was older than Danny, he took care of him and played with him.

"He ask about Bones?" Booth trusted Shaw. He also trusted Angela, there was no way she would sent Parker somewhere that he had never been before. Not without express permission.

Angela nodded. "His exact words were, _Tell daddy to give momma a kiss for me. Kisses always make everything better." _Angela smiled. His eyes narrowed. He was trying to figure out if Angela was pulling a fast one.

When he was satisfied that she wasn't trying to play match maker, he nodded. As long as he was safe and lacked details, he didn't care.

He paced the room for an hour before Angela stopped him.

"Seeley, I swear to god if you don't stop pacing in circles I'm going to throw up on you. Then I will break your legs so you can't pace." Angela growled, head in her hands and eyes screwed tightly shut. Hodgins was gently rubbing her back and shoulders, hoping to ease the tension.

"Sorry," he muttered and fell into a chair.

"Don't take it personally, man. Charlie, me, and Zach have been threatened with physical violence a dozen times through this pregnancy. Zach took the brunt of it when we were here for Parker. She told him that if he didn't shut his trap and sit down she would make him need this hospital."

Booth smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes. "Um, I skimmed over the file but I really didn't get the chance to read it. Since you are here, can you give me a recount of how everything went down in the Rec. center and the last six months.

"Yea, um well first off I got an early morning call from Julian."

"And I got one from Tempe."

"Mine came first, three weeks earlier when they made the drug bust on Rebecca. I was the one who noticed that Parker was gone."

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_"Alright boys, just an everyday bust. Nothing exciting. Lets get this done so we can all finish our paper work and get home for dinner." _**

**_"On three." Charlie counted to three on his hand gave the signal. __The young agent in the front kicked his left foot out and slammed it into the front door._**

**_The door splintered around the hinges and fell to the ground. _**

**_"FBI GET DOWN ON GROUND. ON THE GROUND!" Charlie and the other two agents have the residents of the house under arrest in moments. Charlie and the others searched the house looking for anything else that could potentially help their case._**

**_The inside of the house was terrible. Covered in dirt and trash. The worst being all the used needles and condom wrappers. Other than that there were fast food containers scattered throughout the house along with dirty clothes and spoiled food. _**

**_"Uh, hey Boss! You may wanna come look at this!" Collins asked. Charlie made his way down the filthy hall towards the sound his agents voice. He came across a very clean room. By far the cleanest in the house. It was a kids room. _**

**_Charlie looked around. He had never seen a room in a house like this look so clean. He saw a trash can in the corner and investigated. Inside were remnants of a sandwich, apple cores, banana peels, grape stems and water bottles. _**

**_"How is it that the adults in this house are eating like slobs, and living like them too, and the kid is eating like he should in a clean room. Have you seen the pantry. Its filled with junk food and candy. Every kids dream pantry." The younger agent commented. _**

**_"You know. I did see a list on the fridge. I didn't think anything of it but it's written in child hand writing. Hang on." Collins ran out to the kitchen to grab the list. He brought it back to Charlie. _**

**_"Apples, bred, milk, bannas, peeches, juce boxs, turky, cheze." Charlie shook his head. "This is a five year olds hand writing, at the oldest." _**

**_"That makes sense. Cause isn't this Agent Booth? I know I've only met him once, but that sure looks like him." Collins pointed to the picture on the night stand. Charlie froze. That was definitely Booth and Parker. So where was the boy?_**

_**End **_

"I talked to her. She had no idea where he was, nor did she remember who took him. I was shocked because you always bragged about how good a mother she was." Charlie explained. "By the way, he was stealing money from her purse for the groceries. He told us all the junk food made his belly hurt so he started getting better stuff."

"Yea, she always was. Parker was always fed, clean, happy, and healthy. There was never any reason to suspect that she wasn't a good mother. I can't believe he was forced to care for himself like that. How does no one notice a five year old shopping at the grocery store and not stop to ask if everything is okay?" Booth was thoroughly confused. How had things fallen apart so fast. He really wanted to hurt Rebecca. He Just wanted to shake her.

"Not so sure. It should have sent up red flags with anyone and everyone." Charlie shook his head and continued. "When we had no luck finding Parker we called Dr. Brennan and the others in. It only took them a little over three days combined to find him. Only twelve hours after Dr. Brennan got in."

"_What do you mean I can't operate on this patient?" _Charlie and the group looked up. They knew that voice.

They looked down the corridor and saw Andy Schwin stalking down the hall. As he went he stripped off his surgery gear and tossed them in the trash cans he passed.

He walked right into waiting room where everyone was waiting.

"What the hell happened to her Charlie?!" He stopped right in front of Charlie, not even noticing the new person in the room.

"Who are you?" Booth asked standing up. Andy spun on his heel to face the new voice.

"Hey, they found you! I'm Doctor Andy Schwin. I've known Tempe since we were in foster care. For all intents and purposes I'm a big brother. You look a little beat up." He added the last sentence as an after though. He knew exactly who this was from how Brennan described him. Not to mention the pictures on Parker's side table while he was in the hospital.

The bruises on Booths face and body were becoming much more noticeable. He also had a visible limp and was favoring his right arm and right side of his chest.

"I'm fine. How was Bones when you saw her?" He asked getting back to business.

"Um, she looked like death warmed over. It's really touch and go. The grim reaper is currently standing in the doorway of the OR. So I ask again. What happened to her?"

Charlie and Hodgins started the story off.

"I got a phone call from Parker. He was freaking out because Brennan's bed with covered and blood and Brennan was nowhere to be found. When we found out she had been taken we sped up our undercover operation to bring Booth home. We weren't scheduled to go over there to find him until next week but Lieutenant Colonel Wieland upped us and had us out the next morning. We needed Booth to help us finds her."

Andy collapsed into a chair as Charlie retold the story from his point of view. Booth didn't speak though. He couldn't repeat what he saw in that basement. Seeing her hanging there, almost dead, blood dripping down her motionless body. It was a picture he knew he would never get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. And right now, it wasn't an experience he wanted to put in words.

TBC

Sooo? What happens now?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**_

Six hours. Six hours they had been sitting around. Six hours with no word from anyone. The nurses wouldn't even tell Max anything about Brennan. They said they didn't even know anything. Booth felt like the walls were closing in on him. The bland white walls all fading into each other and the smell of disinfectant getting stronger by the minute.

Booth Charlie and Hodgins had long ago commandeered a more comfortable recliner for Angela. Booth and Hodgins distracted the nurses at the nurse's station while Charlie pushed a padded recliner out of an empty patient room. It's amazing how someone in a nice suit could just move furniture around a hospital with no questions. If you look like you know what you're doing, no one questions you.

While Angela and the others napped Booth took the time to pace. He couldn't pace when Angela was awake so he took his chance. While he paced, he read through Parker and Brennan's full case files. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and reading.

Everyone sat up straight when the door opened. Booth stopped pacing and looked up from the file. They were all hoping for a doctor bearing good news. Looking up at the man they all blew out a breath.

"Russ," Max breathed. Russ had been away in the mountains hiking with some of his best buds.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I came as soon as Amy told me what was going on; any word?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Not much, the nurses at the nurse's station don't even have any word yet. They have stopped placating us and just tell us no, they have no word yet. All we know is she was rushed into surgery. When she came in she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. " Max supplied his son with the little bit of information they did have.

Russ nodded and plopped down in the only remaining chair, leaving Booth to stand. Booth really didn't mind though. He was far too wound up to sit still. He started to pace again but stopped when Angela pinned him with a glare.

He decided to step out and pace the hallway. Somewhere he could move without disrupting anyone. He looked down at his watch. He has been home for two and a half days and had yet to really sleep or eat. He was running out of adrenaline and felt like he would fall over.

He stopped pacing when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a blocked number but it didn't send up any red flags. A less sleep deprived Booth may have realized that.

"Booth,"

"Daddy?" Parker's voice quivered a little but the static over the line hid the quiver.

"Hey Parks, hang on a minute buddy. Let me step out for a moment." Booth walked swiftly from the building before continuing talking.

"Alright, so what's up buddy? Is everything okay?" The fresh, cool, crisp air was refreshing. It helped to wake him up a bit.

"No, there is a man here who wants to talk to you. He is scaring me and Danny." He was crying now and no amount of static was covering it. No this can not be happening, not again.

"Buddy, where is Agent Shaw? Where is Ms. Genny?"

"I don't know. When we woke up a little bit ago we weren't at her house anymore. We were somewhere else."

"Okay Parker, it's going to be okay." Booth tried to calm him down. If he was agitated, he would agitate his captors. If he agitated his captors it could be bad.

"Daddy, he put something around my neck. It's kind of like clay." Booths heart stopped in his chest.

"Hello Agent Booth," The man's voice chuckled.

Booth knew that voice. Linus Crete.

"Linus Crete," Booth spat into the phone. He was stalking angrily back and forth now.

"Oh you remember huh? Good to know." The man sounded surprised.

"What do you want and why do you have my kid?" Booth demanded. He thought everything was over now. He thought the master mind behind all of this was dead.

"Well, most of my colleagues are now either dead or imprisoned thanks to your scientist and kid." Booth noticed that Linus sounded put out rather than mad.

"What?" Booth asked confused. He hasn't heard from Linus in four years. When he arrested him.

"Klein, Burley, Hunter, Collins, Vasquez, Mobilee, Getz and a few more. You don't honestly think Burley and Klein were working alone, did you? No they worked for me until they went rogue and since you already took care of Klein for me I only had to deal with Burley." He snickered.

"What do you want?" Booth spat. Anything to get Parker and Danny to safety.

"Isn't it obvious Booth? Before Klein and Burley went off the grid, all I wanted to get to was you. I would have already had you if your pesky commanding officer hadn't gotten in the way. Your boy was never supposed to be taken by Klein, but he persuaded Burley to help him. Parker was supposed to be traded for you but you were no where to be found." Linus informed Booth of the original plans while getting closer to the hospital, buying himself time.

"You're little scientist was never part of the plan. Not until I brought Klein in. He said he would only help if he could have Dr. Brennan. I said sure, why did I care it wasn't her I wanted but if I had known taking her would get you back here I would have taken her in the first place."

"You won't touch her Linus. Now let Shaw and the boys go!" Booth demanded.

"You want me to let them go?" He asked as he walked. He made it to the corner and saw Booth standing. "You come with me." Linus replied as he walked up behind Booth.

Booth spun on his heel and had his gun pointed to Linus' chest. This man should still be in prison. He was sentenced to twenty five years in a maximum security prison for crimes including human trafficking of minors, rape, and distributing drugs.

"Careful agent, that C-4 collar your boy is wearing will go off in three hours. If you kill me I can't text his whereabouts to Dr. Hodgins." Linus knew he had a get out of jail free card with Booth. If he had him in custody, and he and his kid were threatened, the FBI would do anything he wanted to get them back.

Booth hesitated. "You come with me, and in ten minutes I text Dr. Hodgins the address where Danny and Parker are."

"Okay." Booth relented. While Linus disarmed and searched him, Booth pressed speed dial five and let the phone fall silently into the grass.

"Alright, let's go." Linus led him to a small black sedan. It was a new car with a dealer plate still on it. If Booth had to guess, he hadn't just bought this car.

Angela sat in her recliner while the men around her talked. She thought it was strange that he wasn't back yet. She was sure he would be back in here in just moments. She didn't expect him to be gone for twenty minutes. He was way too concerned about Brennan to stay too far away.

"Where is Booth? He's been gone a while." Max wondered out loud. He and Angela were on the same wave length. He too was concerned as to why Booth wasn't back yet.

"Ooh, he's calling me." Angela picked up her phone. "Hey Booth," all she heard was a whooshing and a distanced voice.

_"Alright, let's go." _

"Booth! Booth!" Angela called into the phone. She didn't get an answer, only the sound of squealing tires.

Max, Hodgins, and Charlie were up out of their chairs and out the door in moments. They followed the same path he would have followed to go outside. They ran down the corridors, on a mission. The nurses and orderlies knew to move out of way of the three men sprinting down the halls.

They reached the outside and only saw a small black car burning rubber down the road. They weren't even able to get a license plate number.

"Damn it!" Charlie cursed. He kicked the trashcan and paced. He was furious.

"What the hell just happened?" Max asked angrily. They had just gotten Booth back and now he was gone again.

Hodgins shook his head. His phone started buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it quickly hoping it was Booth. It wasn't, it was just a text message.

It was a picture and a note. A picture of Parker all tied up with a C-4 collar wrapped tightly around his neck. Little Danny was tucked tightly into his side and a Newspaper was held next to his head.

_1134 Adelaide, Toronto Canada_

TBC

Alright guys. I had to throw a curveball in plot thickens! The master mind and a familiar name...

I felt like all the team was doing was sitting around. They need something to do, right? We will have to see how this plays out.


	16. Chapter 16

**_If none of you have seen Flashpoint I highly recommend it. It is on Netflix and it is awesome. Shout out to any fellow Flashpoint fans :)_**

"No, way. No fucking way. How in the fuck did they manage to get into _fucking Canada_?" Charlie asked. He was thoroughly tired of these people. He had no idea what they really wanted anymore. He was so frustrated with everything he just wanted to shoot something.

"How did the person who took them get two young kids into Canada without the border patrol realizing it?" Max specified.

"I don't know but there is a timer on the C-4 on Parkers neck. Three hours." Hodgins pointed out. Bombs really weren't his specialty and he didn't really know how they worked but he could identify what they were and the components in them.

"Come on. We need to inform the others." Charlie, Max and Hodgins ran back into the hospital. Charlie pulled his phone out and called the office.

"I need armed agents outside the OR and on every exit. Now!" Charlie demanded. He flipped the phone closed, not even giving the person on the other end a chance to even answer.

They all hurried in and showed off the text message and picture. Collins, Russ, Angela and the others gathered around.

"They are where?!" Angela asked.

"Toronto, Canada!" Hodgins exclaimed. He paced the floor and angrily flailed his arms around as he spoke. "How? Just how!?"

"I don't know, but it is way more than a three hour drive. If we fly we can make it but none of us know our way around Toronto, we'll be lost in no time at all and Parker and Danny will be dead." Max concluded.

"I know exactly who to call." Angela stated. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Strategic Response Unit," A voice female voice answered.

"Hey Winnie, its Angela." She stood up out of her chair. She stretched her legs while she talked.

"Ange! How are you?" Winnie asked. Angela knew the people of SRU well. Her father and commander Holleran are, surprisingly, good friends. She had known Greg and Eddie for fifteen years.

"Not good. Spike in today?" Angela got right to the point. On a normal day she would have stopped to talk to her favorite dispatcher.

"Hang on Spike is right here." Angela and Spike got along well. She loved Spike's sense of humor and over all goof-ball-ness.

_***AT SRU HEADQUARTERS***_

At SRU headquarters 'Team One' was just starting to gear up for a day of training. Greg, Ed, Wordy, Lewis, Jules, and Sam were in the gun locker. Spike was just putting Baby Cakes away when Winnie called out to him.

"Spike! Call." Winnie held the phone out to the SRU Agent. She had never had Angela answer like that. Angela was always up for talking.

"Scarlatti?" He answered a little confused. Who was calling for him? Normally people would just call straight into his cellphone. They wouldn't go through Winnie to get to him.

"Spikey! I have a huge favor. It's so very important." It was Angela. He met Angela through Greg and Ed just like the rest of the team. Greg and Ed met her through Commander Holleran.

"Angela! Of course what's going on?" Spike hasn't heard from his American friend in a few months. Not since he saw her at Christmas.

"It's a long story,"

Spike cut her off. "Give me the short version."

"I don't even have time for that. My friend Special Agent Booth has been kidnapped. His son has too and when his kidnapper got Booth they sent us the location of his son Parker and fellow agent Shaw's son Danny. Problem is Parker and Danny are in Toronto. We don't even know how they got there but we have an address. 1134 Adelaide. Parker has a bomb strapped to his neck and a timer with only two and half hours left on it. There is no way we can get there in time." Angela rambled on to her friend on the Canadian SRU team.

"We are on it Ange, send me that picture. I'll call you when we have them." Spike was already in cop mode. He was running different bomb schematics through his head and thinking of the best way to defuse them.

"Thank you so much Spike. Agent Charlie Burns, my husband Jack Hodgins, and Max Keenan will be arriving in Toronto soon. I'm going to give them the address to the Barn. Have Winnie set them up with Visitors passes? They are going to be there for a night or so until things are settled and we can get the boys back here." Spike listened to Angela. She was really worried and on the verge of tears. He spent a few more minutes listening to the details of what she knows.

"No problem Ange," Spike tossed the phone back to Winnie.

"Winnie, sound the alarm, Hot call, 1134 Adelaide. And I need visitors passes set up for Special Agent Charlie Burns, Jack Hodgins, and Max Keenan. I also need two conjoining hotel rooms for the three adults and the two kids."

"You got it, Spike. _Team one gear up, Hot call; _1134 Adelaide." Winnie sounded the alarm and Team One rushed off to gear up. It would only take them three minutes to be fully geared and out the door.

Sargent Greg Parker stuck his head around the corner and looked at Winnie. "What do have Winnie?"

"Child with a bomb; I didn't get much but Spike did, ask him."

Greg nodded and headed back to the gun locker where everyone was gearing up. "Alright Spike, full story."

"I don't have the full story yet. But Angela called me and told me, Agent Booth has been kidnapped, as has his son Parker, who is six, and colleague's son, Danny who is three. The kidnapper sent Angela's husband Jack an address when he got a hold of Agent Booth. The address is right here in Toronto." Spike started explaining as he strapped his gun holster to his leg.

Everyone started moving towards the cars when Sam spoke up. "Hey, why is this an SRU case? I understand Angela called us, but why?"

"Yea, what else is going on?" Wordy asked.

"Well that's the kicker." Spikes phone beeped with a text from Angela. "Parker has a bomb strapped to his neck. Timer says less than three hours. They can't get here in time and Angela trusts us." Everyone jumped in there SUV's; Sam and Jules, Wordy and Ed, and Greg, Spike, and Lou.

"Hey Spike, isn't Parker the little boy we all met at Christmas? The one Temperance has been raising because they couldn't find his father?" Ed asked. They all got to meet Parker and Brennan when Angela brought them up to Canada. They all took them for a tour of the SRU building. Everyone had fallen for the little boy as soon as he walked in.

Parker thoroughly enjoyed it. He said his favorite part was Spikes job. He loved when Spike showed him how he defuses bombs.

"Yep, that's him. Luckily he knows us." Just then Spikes phone bleeped again.

"Hey guys, Angela just texted me; she said the kidnapper texted her again. She asked if the boys were okay. He said the boys were alone and unharmed. They are restrained though. I can tell from the pictures."

"Alright, Spike you are obviously on the bomb. Can you tell anything else from the pictures?" Greg asked. They were only two or three minutes out.

"Yea, whoever made this bomb is an amateur. It looks sloppy and simple, but it's a blurry photo from the side. I can't really tell."

"Okay," Greg nodded. "Winnie, find me anything you can on the residence of 1134 Adelaide."

"On it Boss,"

Two minutes later three SUV's pull into the parking lot of an apartment complex. Lights and sirens blaring.

"Shit, which one is it?" Ed asked. They never got anything about an apartment number.

"Sam, Jules go find the manager and ask if they have seen a man and two young boys come in recently."

"On it Boss," the two run off while Ed, Wordy, Lou, Spike, and Greg start trying to brain storm.

"Spike, Wordy, Lewis, start knocking on doors. We need to clear the apartments just in case there is more than one bomb."

"Sarge, there is over two hundred apartments in this complex. We don't have that kind of time." Lewis pointed out.

"Do it anyway!" Greg ordered.

"Eddie, we need to call Angela."

Ed nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Angela, did the messages this guy send you happen to have an apartment number in them?"

"No, I just figured it would be a house." Ed and Greg sighed.

"Alright, thanks Ange." Ed ran a hand down his face.

"You guys are going to find him right? Booth can't lose both of them." Angela pleaded. She was crying and sounded almost hysterical.

"What are you talking about Angela?" Greg asked through his headset. An entire team, connected through one set of ears.

"Bren, she was taken from her home about a week ago. Parker called when he found her bed full of blood at two am. Charlie and Hodgins left early for Afghanistan. They knew where Hunter had stashed Booth. So they went to get him while the rest of us worked on finding a location. Klein broke out of jail and abducted Brennan in the night. He tortured her endlessly for four days. They just brought her out of surgery and put her in ICU. They don't expect her to make it through the night. This is going to kill him. He can't lose the two people he loves most at the same time." Greg and Ed leaned back against the car when they heard Temperance's prognosis.

"We are looking for him right now. We are emptying apartments like a man hunt. We will find him, Ange." Ed assured her before hanging up.

"Boss, the manager said a man in his forties brought two young boys in late last night. He checked them into room in C building. He can't remember which one and the papers are on his counter at home. There are thirty five apartments in that building."

"Alright, I want everyone to head over to C building and start clearing it. Spike, I want you to head back to the SUV and grab whatever you are going to need."

Six of the seven members of the team one run for the building; each go to a different room and banging on the door. Each of them usher the people out of their homes and send them out with the locals.

"Boss, no answer from 206, I'm going in." Jules door was at the end of a hallway. Before Greg, or Sam for that matter, could respond she slammed her foot into the door. Being that she was twelve weeks pregnant at the time Sam hovered a lot. And while she and Sam hadn't told their boss about the pregnancy yet, he knew.

She kicked the door multiple times but it never budged. It was barred from the inside. She put her gun against her shoulder and fired two shots at each hinge. The door fell to the ground. She cleared the apartment one room at a time. Then she heard whimpering.

She flung the door of the back bedroom open and sighed. She slung her gun back onto her back.

"Hey Boys, my name is Jules. Parker do you remember me from Christmas time? I work for the SRU." Jules sat down on the floor in front of Parker. Danny hid behind Parker.

"Spike, 306."

"Were coming to ya Jules."

"I remember you. You taught me how to 'appel down the training building." Parker smiled through the tears on his face.

"I did teach you to rappel. You were good at it." Jules smiled. Wordy was on the top of the building and held his ropes. Sam was on the bottom to make sure he didn't fall too fast. Jules was surprised when she saw he was actually quite good at rappelling.

Jules moved closer and peeked around to Danny.

"Hi Danny, I'm Jules. I'm a cop and Mrs. Angela sent me and my team to help you guys. Can you come to me?"

Danny shook his head. "It's okay Danny. Jules is nice, she won't hurt us." Danny crept forward until got around Parker. He stood up and then launched himself into Jules arms.

Jules turned her head when she boots coming through the door. "Okay, Danny you are going to come with me outside. Parker you are going to sat here and Spike is going to take that off your neck, alright?" Jules explained. Parker nodded as Spike, Sam, Greg, Wordy, Ed, and Lou came running in. All looked down at Jules and the kids and breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Jules, you really need to answer us when we talk to you." Greg scolded.

She looked at him strangely. "Sarge, I never heard any of you." Spike had already set to work figuring out what was going on around Parker's neck.

"We all heard a pop sound and your com went out." Ed explained.

"Boss, Jules and I will take Danny down to the truck." Sam offered. His heart had stopped when she didnt answer. Hearing that it was just a comm malfunction calmed him down. He wouldn't be completely calm until they got home tonight though. That is where he felt she was safest. Not that he would tell her that.

"Well we can all go. Whoever made this, left out one key element, the detonator. Whoever took Parker and Danny either didn't know what they were doing or they had no intention of hurting either kid." Spike informed the others. He easily removed the collar and placed it into the safe box.

"All is good." Spike smiled in triumph at the others. "How are you, buddy?" he asked looking back at Parker.

Parker shrugged. "I don't know. My feet hurt a lot because the man dropped me and I landed on them hard. I just want mama!" Parker was over all of this drama and excitement. He clung to Spikes leg. Spike's heart ached for the little boy. Especially after hearing Brennan's prognosis.

"Okay, how about you come here then son." Greg knelt down and opened his arms. Parker shook his head.

"Spike," He whispered and looked up him with pleading eyes. Spike smiled and lifted the little boy up into his arms.

Greg stood up and looked at Sam and Lewis. "Grab Spikes stuff."

Ed looked over at Parker and Spike and Jules and Danny, "Okay kids. We are going to take you back to the SRU. The group walked back to the SUV's and loaded the kids. Greg walked over and told the locals what they needed to do now that the situation was handled.

Spike pulled his phone out and dialed Angela. "Hey Parker, you wanna talk to Angela?" Parker's eyes lit up. "Yea!"

Spike handed him the phone and slid into the seat next to him. Parker hit the call button and held it up to his ear.

"Spike, good news?" Angela answered hopefully.

"Aunt Angie!" Parker cried happily.

"Parks! Hey baby Booth! Are you okay little man?" Angela sounded relieved to know Parker was alive.

"Okay, Spike and Jules and Greg and Ed and Sam and Wordy and Lewis came and saved me and Danny."

"I'm glad sweetie. Uncle Hodgins, Grandpa Max and Charlie are on their way right now. Okay?"

Parker whined. "Awe, why aren't you comin Aunt Angie?" Parker really wanted to see his aunt.

"Because sweetie, the baby is getting to big in my belly to be on airplanes." Angela explained.

"Why though? I see fat people on airplanes all the time." Parker reasoned.

Greg and Ed looked at each other and laughed.

"You know, if I said that to her she would have my head on a stick." Spike grumbled with good nature. Twenty minutes of normal driving later they arrived back at HQ.

"Hi guys, you must be Parker and Danny, I'm Winnie. The team has to go debrief so why don't we go get some snacks?" both boys went with Winnie, no questions asked. Everyone liked Winnie, it seemed she just had this pull to her. One even the boys couldn't resist.

The team spent twenty minutes debriefing. Really it was a simple task seeing as there wasn't too much that had to be done. Winnie had gotten the boys each some cookies and chocolate milk.

Spikes phone rang. It was Angela.

"Hey Ange, what's up?"

"Well the boys got delayed in New York. A storm shut them down and the FBI refuses to allow their jet to take off until morning."

"No problem Ange, they can go home with Ed." Spike volunteered Ed. Ed raised his eyebrows and looked at Spike.

"Are you sure Eddie is okay with that? Shouldn't he ask Sophie first?" Angela questioned.

"Nah, she'll be cool with it." Spike assured her. Ed rolled his eyes and walked out to call Sophie and inform her of their temporary house guests.

TBC

Seriously, if you haven't watched Flashpoint, give it a chance. It's about a Canadian Strategic Response Unit. They do everything different from your average crime drama. It's pretty awesome. Five seasons and seventy five episodes. High five to those who have seen it!


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

_**Not sure how I feel about this chapter...**_

"Mrs. Montenegro," Angela looked up at the doctor who walked into the waiting room. "Dr. Brennan has been moved to a private room. You are welcome to sit with her if you like. There is no visiting hours you are welcome to sit with her as long as you want." Angela nodded and stood up. There are no visiting hours on patients that are not likely to make it through the night.

"Thank you," Angela turned to the others in the room. They only ones left were herself, Emmett, Russ and Andy. Charlie was on his way back with Max. Max demanded he brought back when he heard Brennan got brought out of surgery. Hodgins was going to hire a private jet and fly out to get Parker in the morning.

"Let's go, guys." Angela instructed. Everyone just fell into step behind her. With Brennan out of commission everyone naturally started following Angela's orders.

Everyone walked down the hall. The doctor thought they were following him, but little did he know that they knew their way around this hospital pretty well by now. In the past years, they have spent a lot of time in hospitals with Booth or victims. They learned that most hospitals are set up pretty much the same way.

They were all both dreading and excited to see Brennan. Seeing her for the first time in days after she was kidnapped from her home, they all wanted that, but after hearing how bad of shape she is they were all afraid to lose her.

Russ' hand went immediately to the door handle. He pushed the door open. Everyone froze when they saw her. She was pale and still. She looked dead. Brennan was attached to more machines and wires and tubes than Russ thought was possible. Angela's pregnancy hormones started the tears up again but everyone else was shocked speechless.

Brennan's arm was re-casted, and stitches were laced up her arm. The rest of her was covered with a sheet but you could see the lumpy outlines of the gauze and bandages. Her face was bruised and swollen. They couldn't get past the fact that she just didn't look like herself.

"Tempe," Russ walked up and kissed his sisters forehead, the only part of her not injured. He couldn't believe how bad she looked. The doctors didn't expect her to make it through the night. If she did they didn't expect to regain any normal brain functions. The first twenty four hours would be crucial.

She was on life support. Brain scans showed her brain was active but they were afraid she would never wake up. Andy walked over and picked up her chart. He read through it while everyone else found seats.

"Who is searching for Booth? Do we even have any clue where he is now?" Emmett asked.

Before Angela could answer though Russ piped up. "Yea, where the hell is he?"

"Collins is looking. He and Pickett have started a small man hunt. They are currently trying to track the phone number that texted Hodgins, but it looks like the phone was a throwaway with no GPS." Angela sighed. She was just about as done with this as everyone else. She rubbed her belly and leaned back in her recliner.

The next twenty four hours were going to be brutal.

* * *

"Soph, I'm home!" Ed Lane walked into his house. It wasn't even lunch time yet and he was home. The only people here should be Sophie and Isabel. Clark should still be in school. Ed was carrying Danny who had fallen asleep and Parker was holding his hand. He wasn't quite sure how his wife was going to react. He hadn't been able to get a hold of her before he left work and since he had been volunteered he didn't have much choice.

"Oh, hey honey. You're home early…" She came around the corner and stopped in her tracks. "Ed?" She asked confused. She shook her head and walked fully into the living room.

"Who's this?" she asked. Of all the things that happen as result of his job, bringing home children had never been one of them.

"Well the little man sleeping here is Daniel Shaw, better known as Danny. He is three years old. This guy here is Parker Booth. He is six years old. They are going to stay with us for the night until Angela's husband, Jack, and FBI agent Burns can get here to get them. It's a long story and I promise to explain everything as soon as they lay down." Ed promised. He could tell by the look on his wife's face that she was completely confused and a little angry for having this sprung on her. He knew though she wouldn't mind the kids being here. She just would have liked a heads up. To be perfectly honest, he would have liked a heads up too.

"Oh, well okay." Sophie smiled at her husband and knelt down in front of Parker.

"Are you hungry, Parker?" she asked him. Parker just looked at her hesitantly. He wasn't sure of everything that was going one. He was having a good time with his friend, watching movies and eating snacks until felt tired. When he woke up he and Danny were in a different house where it was cold and they were alone. Some man told him what to say to his dad. The man put stuff around his neck and scared Danny. He told them that if they tried to escape or get help before someone came for them, he would kill his dad. Now he was here with Ed who he had only met once, and his wife. He wasn't sure what to make of all this. All he wanted was his momma and daddy.

Parker shook his head and clung to Ed. He just wanted to go home. "I want momma and daddy." Ed looked down at the little boy looking up at him. Parker's eyes were red and watery.

"Your mum is in the hospital buddy." Ed reminded the little boy. He felt horrible for this little boy. His 'mother' was in a hospital bed in Virginia, and he was here in Toronto. Chances were she wouldn't be alive when he got back to the states.

"What about daddy?"

"Um, well as far as I know they are looking for him. Your uncle will be here soon pal, but you are in Canada. It is gonna take some time."

Parker shook his head. Fine, if he couldn't have his family then he wanted someone he knew better. "Spike?" He asked hopefully.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Yea, let's call Spike,"

Sophie stepped forward. "How about I take this little one while you two boys go call Spike?" Ed handed Danny over to her. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at the women he was being handed too.

"Hi Danny, I'm Sophie. You're gonna stay here with me while Eddie and Parker go call Spike, okay?" Danny nodded and allowed himself to be transferred to her arms.

Sophie laid little Danny's head on her shoulder. He snuggled into her; his head nuzzling her neck to get more comfortable and grabbing the front of her tank top and bra straps tightly with his hand. He had a death grip on her now. Sophie had forgotten how good it felt to hold a child like this. Isabel was still only eighteen months old. She didn't like being held unless she was asleep. She was far too active to allow herself even the slightest moment of motionlessness. When Clark was little, he loved to be held all the time.

Ed picked Parker up and carried him into the dining room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Spike's cell phone number.

"Hey Ed,"

"Hey Spike, I have someone here who really wants to talk to you." Ed handed the phone to Parker.

"Hi Spike," he whispered.

Spike smiled on his side of the phone. "Hey there buddy."

"I want my momma and daddy but I can't have them because momma is in the hospital and I don't know where my daddy is. Aunt Angie can't fly because she's too fat and Uncle Hodgins, Charlie and Grandpa Max are all stuck in the states. Can you come over, please?" Parker pleaded. He was over all of this. He wanted to go home to his momma and daddy and have all this bad stuff behind him.

"Of course I can buddy. I'll be over soon, okay?"

"Kay," Parker nodded.

Spike hung up the phone and grabbed his bag. He had a feeling this would be an all-night thing.

* * *

Booth stood in a room, his arms handcuffed behind him and chained to the wall. Opposite him was a man who was supposed to be in jail; Linus Crete. Linus had brought him in here hours ago. It had to have been dark outside by then.

Booth was beaten bloody but he was still standing. Linus had taken his time, beating him. He never used anything but his hands, feet or knees. Linus had a lot of built up anger.

Booth spit blood out his mouth. "You aren't so strong now, are you _Agent Booth?_" Linus laughed.

"You came into my home busting down doors and yelling. You accused me of resisting arrest; you slammed me into the ground and sat your knees on my back. I left that house with more bruises than I ever received in middle school. But of course, it wasn't excessive force since I was _resisting arrest._" Linus kicked Booth in the chest. He laughed more as Booth spit up more blood.

"I'll be back," Linus turned around. He wiped his hand with a rag from the table on the other side of the room. He smirked back at Booth before he walked out.

Booth sighed and leaned back against the wall. When he did the hook attaching him to the wall moved. He bent his head as best he could and looked at his shackles. He chuckled dryly to himself. Linus never was very smart.

Twenty minutes later Linus opened the door and walked back in. He looked over to where he shackled Booth and stopped. He stepped farther into the room confused. It was then Booth came out from behind the door. He wrapped and arm around Linus' throat, trapping him in a choke hold. He didn't let him pass out though.

"You know Linus, I can't believe you actually thought I would give in so easily. After kidnapping my son, and Danny; you strapped a bomb to his neck. All of this, just to get to me. Fortunately for me, you are no smarter now that you use to be. You anchored me to drywall. Drywall! If you had just attached me to a two by four wooden stud, I probably would have never been able to get undone. Then you left the handcuff keys on the table." Booth shifted Linus around until he was once again on the ground.

Booth laughed painfully. His entire body hurt and he was still coughing up blood. Booth handcuffed Linus and sat down on the man's back to rest. "You know, I have no idea how you were able to organize this whole thing. You were able to get the drop on one hell of an Agent in order to capture my son and hers. Then you set them up in a building somewhere with a bomb attached to my boy's neck. Who was helping you? No way you're smart enough to plan this thing."

Truth was, Linus did plan the whole thing. What he didn't do was allow room for alterations. He was kicking himself now. He hadn't thought about how flimsy drywall was. Or that if Booth managed to escape, that the keys to the handcuffs were right on the table. Bombs weren't his thing and he liked kids. He never wanted to hurt them so he learned only what he needed online.

When Booth finally caught his breath he stood up. Linus was breathing hard after having nearly two hundred pounds sitting on his chest. Booth dragged Linus over to the radiator in the corner. He cuffed him tightly to the radiator. The cuffs were digging into Linus' skin. Linus groaned out in pain.

Booth ripped the t-shirt Linus was wearing and stuffed it tightly into his mouth. He would need his hands to get it out and right now they were cuffed behind his back.

"Now, if you will excuse me I need to find Parker, and go see a doctor about my Bones." Booth snarked and limped from the dark room. When he walked under a streetlight and the light shined down on him he noticed he was covered in blood. He didn't pay the blood or his pain any mind. He headed straight for a pay phone. There was one just up the road.

He dialed the number to Hoover building. An agent answered. "Agent Ruiz,"

"Agent Ruiz, this is Agent Seeley Booth. I need a squad car over to 4927 34th Ave to pick up one Linus Crete. I left him handcuffed to a radiator. He is to be arrested for kidnapping, assault on a federal officer and kidnapping of a federal officer and anything else you can stick him with." Booth informed to the agent on the phone.

"Yes sir, they are on their way now. How about you sir? Do you need assistance?" The young woman asked.

"No, I'm headed to the hospital to see Bones," he hung the phone up and jogged to the busier corner. He looked around for a taxi to hail.

"Where ya goin?" the man asked without even looking in the mirror. When he did he had to do a double take.

"Yo man, you alright?"

"I'm fine. I need you to take me to Fairfax hospital." Booth just settled into the middle of the cab. He laid his head back and took a deep breath. He felt light headed.

"Man, that's like fifty miles from here!" The cabbie complained.

Booth rolled his eyes and grabbed the cash from his pocket. It was another testament to Linus' smarts. He hadn't even had the smarts to remove everything from his pockets.

Booth threw a couple bills at the cabbie and plastered his badge and ID against the Plexiglas. "Just get me there. NOW! Or I will get my injured ass out of this cab, pull you out by your ears, tie you up in the back, and drive this cab to the hospital myself. My son is missing, bomb strapped to his neck, and my partner is in that hospital, fighting for her life and I will get there one way or another. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Booth demanded. Time for patience was over and he was running thin on everything. He pretty sure if it weren't for adrenaline, he wouldn't be able to stand up right now. He was dead dog tired and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Yea, yea, I got it!" the cabbie nodded frantically and burned rubber.

TBC

Yea, this is definitely not my favorite chapter but the next one will be better, I promise! The next one is going to focus far more on Booth, Brennan, and Parker at the hospital. We wont be skipping around so much like this chapter did.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Okay so before I continue I just want to say !THANK YOU! to all my reviewers. I want to specially thank _****_Caroline's Bones – Dolphins_****_, _****_Adelled_****_, _****_julieann. _****_, _****_IHEARTSEELEYJBOOTH_****_, _****_EowynGoldberry_****_, and _****_bookwormlady for their repeated reviews and excitement. It's really great to know the story is well liked. You guys make writing the story fun. So thank you so very much and enjoy the next chapter! :) -Megan_**

Charlie was the first one to open his eyes to the new sound. He looked up to the door. Booth hobbled in breathing hard. His chest was on fire and he was sure that he must have broken ribs. He had managed to walk from the front desk to the elevator and then to the correct room but he was getting weaker. He reached a hand out into the darkness to find something to hold onto. There was nothing to grab though and he quickly lost his balance.

Charlie jumped up to catch Booth. He managed to get his arms under Booth's before he hit the ground. He gently lowered him to the ground and reached up for the light switch.

"Booth, hey man, are you alright?" Charlie asked. He was surprised to see him. Collins never said they had any news. Never said they had a location.

"No, where is Parker?" Booth demanded from the floor. Everyone else jolted awake.

"Booth!" Angela got up and padded over to his exhausted form on the ground.

"Hodgins is flying to Toronto in the morning to get him and Danny. The SRU picked them up and they are staying with Ed Lane." She explained to him.

"CANADA! How the… fuck did he… get into Canada?" Booth coughed and the metallic-y taste in his mouth was renewed. Everything was starting to hurt worse, at the moment just breathing hurt.

"Oh, I had an agent look into that. It looks like he was able to just drive them across the border. I found a video of them going through a check point. Looks like the boys were asleep in car seats in the back. I would guess he had fake birth certificates."

"Is he okay?" Booth looked up at Angela who was sitting on the floor next to him.

"He is fine, scared and confused, but fine. I have known Ed Lane and Greg Parker for fifteen years. Greg, Ed and the team will let no harm come to either Parker or Danny." Angela assured him.

"Shaw…" Angela was shaking her head before he could finish his sentence. Shaw and her mother had been bound, drugged and gagged and left in the hall closet. Neither had any lasting effects from their encounter with Linus.

"Shaw is fine. She is already on her way to Hodgins. He and Shaw will be picking the boys up. She is fine too." Booth nodded and started to stand up.

Charlie, Max, Andy, and Russ all stood around to make sure he didn't fall. He seemed pretty unstable on his feet.

"How's Bones?" he wobbled over to the edge of her bed. He couldn't believe how bad she looked. If only he stayed and not run off to Afghanistan this never would have happened. Parker never would have been taken so Bones wouldn't have had to come back, and she never would have been put in this position. Both her and Parker would be safe and sound.

"Umm, she isn't good. She is essentially on life support." Russ whispered and looked up at Andy. Andy nodded and stepped up.

"Her brain scans show activity but she doesn't respond to her doctors or any of us. We talk to her and ask her to squeeze our hand or wiggle her toes, something but never any response. The doctors don't actually expect her to wake up. They don't think she can hear us." Andy expanded on Russ' answer.

Booth sighed and sat in a chair next to Brennan's bed. He slipped his large hand into her smaller one. He stretched one arm out so his knuckles could gently brush against the side of her face. He ignored the pain in his chest at the stretching muscles. A few tears rolled down his cheeks but he didn't care this time. Normally tears were something he tried his hardest to never let anyone see, but this was different. _'How the hell did I let this happen?'_

"Hey Bones, I'm so sorry. I never should have left, I should have protected you. But I didn't and you are in this bed. Your doctor doesn't think you can hear us. You can hear me right, Bones?" Booth squeezed her hand gently. He leaned up and kissed her temple. Everyone else just stood back. They knew he needed to see her.

"Booth, let me look at you. You look pretty beat up." Andy turned Booth's chair enough that he could get a good look at him. Andy gently moved his limbs checking the tendons, muscles, and bones. Andy noticed the man was beat to hell but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did notice he didn't care.

"I think you have a few cracked ribs and a ton of bruising but other than this I think you are okay."

Booth nodded. "Booth when was the last time you slept?" Angela asked. He looked dead on his feet.

"I'm fine."

"Booth," Angela spoke with warning in her voice.

"A few days, but I'm fine. Really." He insisted. Angela just sighed and shook her head.

"So, who took you exactly?" Max sat up straighter in his chair.

"Linus Crete. I arrested him a while back and he escaped. Apparently he was mad that I put him away for twenty five years. He said he employed Klein and Klein brought Hannah with him. All he wanted is me, so he told Klein to get Parker anyway he could but not to hurt him. Well once Klein found Parker he decided to use him to try to get to me as well. Not quite sure why, I do remember arresting him when I first became an agent, but I'm pretty sure he walked from it. Any way he was working with many others but we have arrested or killed most of them." Booth closed his eyes and recounted the last hours.

"Did he give you any names?" Charlie asked.

Booth nodded. "Three dead so far, Nigel Klein, Jose Vasquez, and David Mobilee. Arrested, Hannah Burley, and Justin Getz. There was one other name but I don't remember seeing it in the file, dead or arrested." Booth shook his head a little confused.

"What was the name?" Maybe it was someone from their initial investigation. Before Brennan and the others were brought in on it.

"Umm, Richard something. Uhh, Richard... Collins, Collins. That was it, Richard Collins."

* * *

Hodgins arrived at the small airport at about 6AM. 6:30 was the earliest he could get the pilot to take off. Apparently the person who flies this particular jet was out of town. He didn't even want to drive back for the job but Hodgins gave him a generous incentive. This guy was the only one not completely booked for the next two months.

Just a few minutes later a car drove up and the door flung open. Hodgins had been waiting for Shaw to show up. He knew someone was driving her out.

"Dr. Hodgins!" Shaw jogged up. She was barely hanging to her sanity. Danny hasn't been out of her sight for more than a work day since the day he was born. Even then her mother was with him all the time and she was constantly sending her pictures or videos of cute things he had done. Being away from him for this long, involuntarily, was killing her.

"Agent Shaw, you ready?" He asked. He was more than ready to go get Parker and Danny. He just hoped this was the end of all the drama.

"Absolutely. Is Danny okay?" She asked.

Hodgins nodded. "He is fine. He and Parker stayed with a family friend of Angela's last night. We are going to be there by eight o'clock and we are being driven to SRU headquarters. Parker and Danny will be there waiting for us. Angela will call Ed at seven and let them know about the change of plans." Hodgins calmly explained to her. She was a little panicked, it was written across her face.

"Okay," She whispered. They boarded their jet and took their seats.

"I've never been on a plane like this one. I've only ever flown once. I swore I would never get on another plane for as long as I live." She rambled.

"Well, this is a jet and a private one at that. He is paid to be a great pilot. I'm really not the biggest fan of flying either, but as far as I'm concerned this is a hell of a reason to fly." Hodgins commented.

"It really is. Danny is my life. The longest I've ever been away from him is ten hours. I would walk to get him if I had too." Shaw sniffed. She really didn't want to cry, she didn't like to cry.

Hodgins just nodded and put a comforting hand on her back. "They are fine. Danny attached himself to Ed's wife Sophie and was good as gold. He has been asking for you but has been content to hang out with Sophie until we get there."

Shaw nodded. She was glad someone was there for him trust.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey Spike." Ed flicked the light on in the guest room where Spike and Parker were sleeping. Parker has been like Spikes little shadow all night. When Spike had to run home to get his phone, which like a genius he had forgotten, Parker freaked. He didn't want Spike to leave. So Ed put the booster seat in Spikes car and Parker rode along with him. His mother loved it. Made her go on a tangent about how she wasn't getting any younger and she wanted grandbabies.

"Yea, yea I'm up." Spike rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked down. Parker was curled tightly into a ball, his back pressed tightly into Spikes side. He hasn't so much as moved in the middle of the night.

Ed laughed and headed to his room to get dressed. He had fallen asleep on the couch watching the hockey game. Sophie took Danny with her when she headed to bed. The next thing Ed knew his phone alarm was going off and he was still on the couch.

He quietly opened his door and smiled. Danny was in prime starfish position. He was taking up Ed's entire half of the King sized bed. His hand firmly clasped to Sophie's shirt.

"Soph, Hodgins should be at SRU in an hour and a half." Ed whispered. Sophie opened her eyes and looked up at her husband. She nodded and started to get up.

"I'll come with. Danny will go easier with both of us." Sophie gently extricated herself from the bed and headed to the bathroom while Ed headed to the Walk in closet.

Twenty minutes later and he, Sophie, and Spike were all dressed. Even Clark was up with his little sister. Ed and Sophie were surprised at how much he helped with Isabel.

The boys though were still in their dirty clothes from a number of days ago. Ed suddenly had an idea. He walked down into the basement were all of their extra stuff was stored. He remembered they saved a whole bunch of clothes from Clark in case they had another baby. When they found out they were having a girl, Isabel, they started to bag up Clark's old clothes to donate.

Ed found two sets of warm clothes that would fit the boys and headed back up stairs. Sophie and Danny had retreated to the kitchen to get breakfast going. With all the people in the house something more than cereal would be needed. She sat Danny on the island in the kitchen and got to work frying some bacon and mixing up pancake batter.

"BOYS!" She set the last of the plates on the counter, "Pancakes, eggs, and Bacon!" She called. Fresh breakfast, including bacon, would bring them all running.

She made plates for the kids and let the others make their own. She ate her own and started cleaning up. She was surprised at the amount of food Parker and Danny could put away. They ate almost as much as Ed and Spike.

Ed answered his phone at seven. "Yea,"

"Hey Eddie," Angela greeted.

"Hey Ange, hows Temperance this morning?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"She's still hanging in there. And Booth stumbled into the room late last night. He was beaten to a pulp and could barely stand but apparently the man who took his is a dumb ass and anchored him to drywall."

"Yea, that is a bit of a stupid move." Ed laughed.

"Yea, I just wanted to let you know about the change of plans. Charlie brought Bren's dad back here so Hodgins and Danny's mother Agent Shaw are on their way. Should be their before eight thirty." Angela explained.

"No problem Ange, we will be at HQ in thirty. We are just cleaning up from breakfast."

Everyone cleared their plates and gathered their things. Shoes were put on and Ed and Spike grabbed their keys.

"Don't worry bout your car, Spike. I'll give you a ride back after shift."

"Thanks,"

"Hey Danny, Parker," Ed called. Both of the boys looked up him. They were in the conference room coloring in books Sam and Jules had brought in. Sophie, Sam, Jules, Spike, and Ed were all coloring with them.

"Look," He pointed to the front desk by Winnie.

"MOMMY! UNCLE HODGINS!" they yelled at the same time.

TBC

Hmm...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter up!**_

"Collins, Richard Collins." Booth clapped his hands together when he remembered the name.

"Son of a bitch!" Charlie stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. "I knew something was off. Only someone on the inside would know where we sent Parker. No one would ever just guess that he went to Genny's house." Charlie stalked back and forth across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Booth asked.

"Agent Richard Collins, he has fought to stay close to this case. At first I thought he was just eager, you know wanted to work a high profile case. But now I realize that he was in on it." Charlie turned around and kicked his downed chair. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"You're saying you let an inside man work a case against me that could have gotten my son and Shaw's killed?" Booth stood up angrily.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose, and Parker and Danny were never in any danger. The bomb was never equipped to detonate. I did everything I could to protect him." Charlie argued.

"No, you didn't. In all the years I've worked with Bones and been a father, not once have I allowed this kind of harm to come to them. Have they been put in danger? Yes more times than I like to admit, but never have they been almost killed! Never have I allowed Bones to go into a situation like the day you all went into the Rec. Center. Never have I allowed Parker to be kidnapped." Booth yelled back.

Charlie just laughed dryly. "No, you just left."

Booth turned around and looked at Bones, lying in the bed. His mouth fell open a little. "You're right," he whispered. Booth breezed from the room. Surprising everyone that he was able to move that fast with his injuries. Angela couldn't believe he even left, she didn't expect to leave until Brennan did; no matter what capacity she left in.

Booth made it outside and paced the front of the building. Charlie was right. He had no right to be angry with him. Charlie at least was there for them. He just ran off to war to avoid his feelings.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself. Booth looked around and spotted the wall next to him, the perfect target for his anger. He planted his fist against the concrete wall, his knuckles screaming in disapproval.

"Agent Booth?" A very familiar voice spoke in the distance. Booth shook his head and laughed. Leave it to the shrink to show up right when he is at his most vulnerable.

"What do you want Sweets?" Booth asked breathlessly. Sweets was the last person he wanted to talk to. All the stress of the last few days has really been eating at his nerves. Old habits were resurfacing and he really wanted a stiff drink and a black jack table. Booth hasn't gambled in almost seven years when he found out Rebecca was pregnant, but right now it was almost impossible to deny that urge.

"I came as soon I got back to the Hoover Building. I've been in a remote country for the last six months with no phones or internet. I had no clue any of this happened until I talked to Cullen." Sweets explained.

"Yea, so what?" Booth sat down onto the ground against the wall.

"I just wanted to know what happened. And if there was anything I could do to help. I only had time to skim through the files." Sweets waved the file and stuck his hand in his pockets. "I heard Dr. Brennan was hurt, and you were nowhere to be found at the time. Is she okay? Where were you when all this went down anyway?" Sweets questions were completely innocent, unfortunately that meant nothing to Booth.

Booth launched up to his feet. "Who exactly did you talk to?" Booth growled.

"Yes, Bones is hurt. She may never wake up. They are surprised she has lasted this long. I wasn't here to protect her. I wasn't here to protect her or my son. I was off fighting in a war I never should have gone back too. I don't need you to blame me for this, I already blame myself plenty." Booth spat through his teeth. His voice was insanely calm but his eyes were wild and feral.

"What happened?" Sweets asked.

"You have the file. Read it, I know you're just a kid but I'm pretty sure you can read."

"Yea of course I can, I just wanted to hear it from you." He was unintentionally pushing buttons.

"You want to know what happened. What happened is I abandoned the two most important people in my life. Rebecca _sold _Parker. He was tortured for _three weeks _because my own co-workers couldn't find him. Of course Bones and the squints were able to find him in just hours. She went into an abandoned building and fought tooth and nail to get him out, getting injured herself. She took him in and cared for him for six months while I was somewhere else. Then someone kidnapped her almost a week ago and held onto and tortured her for days. I was nowhere to be found. Charlie and Hodgins had to come find me. Then I was so worthless that I couldn't even keep my own son safe while I was with him. Instead he ended up in Canada with a _bomb strapped to his neck. _That's what happened, Dr. Sweets." Booth paced and talked.

Booth turned around and stalked off into the darkness leaving Sweets standing there speechless.

Booth walked until he came across a small whole in the wall bar. It looked well kept, if not old, and like it had been in a family for generations.

"Hey, I'll be right with you." an older man was wiping off the far end of the bar. Booth found himself a seat and the man came over.

"The names James, what can I get you?" The man asked.

"Booth, bourbon please,"

"Booth, what kind of name is that?" James asked as he poured Booths drink. James had heard his fair share of strange names over the course of his life. Being in the Bar business you heard all kinds of names, nicknames, alias', but he had never heard of Booth.

"Oh, uh its my last name. I'm not the biggest fan of my first name." Booth answered and took a big swig from his glass.

"It can't be that bad. I've heard some of the worst names in my lifetime, so what is it." James pushed.

Booth sighed. "Seeley. Agent Seeley Booth." Booth was surprised. His full title always just slipped off his tongue with his first name.

"FBI huh? What brings you into my bar agent?"

"Lots of things. My kid is currently eight hours away in Canada thanks to some crazy bastard I put away years ago. The bastard was working with other bastards and they tortured my son, he spent weeks in casts and physical therapy so he could walk again. My...Bones... is in the hospital thirty minutes from here, Dr.s don't think she will make it. And the whole time this was going on I was in freaking Afghanistan running away from my feelings." Booth ranted. The burn of the alcohol was slowly warming him up and dulling all his physical pain.

"Wow, your boy okay?" James refilled Booths glass.

Booth nodded. "Traumatized. It was his mother who sold him to the bastard. He latched onto Bones but now that she is in such bad condition I'm afraid she won't make it. I don't think he can handle loosing her, not after all she helped him through." Booth whispered.

"Who is 'Bones'?" James asked confused.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. My nickname for her is 'Bones.' If anyone else was to call her that, she may just drop them like a fly. She is extraordinarily smart, smartest person I have ever met. She is gorgeous." Booth smiled and pulled out his phone. He swiped through his phone for a picture of Brennan and Parker at Christmas. Angela sent it to him while they were still searching for Brennan. Angela showed him a ton of pictures from his time away.

Booth held it up to James. James smiled and cocked his head. "I know her. She wrote those bone books, right?"

Booth nodded. "She did. Parker formed a strong bond with Bones. She took Parker in after she rescued him and got legal custody. I didn't even have custody. My ex and I weren't married and she held my visitation over my head. The slightest thing she didn't like and she would threaten to cut me off. I'm not sure how I will deal if she doesn't make it." Booth played with his glass while he talked. He was trying to keep his hands busy.

"You need to tell her that you love her." James pointed out as he once again refilled Booths glass.

Booth chuckled. "Yea last time I tried that she ran off to Maluku and I ended up in Afghanistan with the army again. No, if a best friend is the best i'll get with her, than I'll take it. Anything to keep her in my life." Booth downed the last of his bourbon.

James smiled. "Don'g give up just yet, Seeley." James suggested.

* * *

It was almost noon the next day before Booth returned. He spent the whole night just walking until he found the right place. It took every fiber of his being to stay away from the casinos. Instead he found a little bar and planted himself there until three am talking with James.

Everyone was so surprised that he even left after his argument with Charlie. Angela was the first one to worry when he didn't show up within thirty minutes. She was flabbergasted when he wasn't in the room when she woke up this morning.

He gently pushed the door in when he returned. Everyone looked up, both surprised to see him and glad he was okay.

"Umm, can I have a minute please." He whispered and his voice almost inaudible.

"Sure, we are going to go down for lunch." Angela stood up and ushered everyone out. When Charlie passed and looked Booth in the eyes, Booth immediately dropped his gaze to the ground and lowered his head. He shifted his feet uneasily.

Charlie was shocked. He expected an angry glare, a dominant gesture. He didn't expect Booth to drop his gaze submissively. Charlie hurried out confused. He didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Hey Bones," Booth whispered. He sat down in the chair next to her. He slipped a hand into hers and smoothed her hair back. "I'm so sorry I let this happen. I promise I won't leave your side again. You just have to wake up for me, and for Parker. But until then I will be right here, until you order me away." He stood up enough to kiss her head.

"Parker and Danny are safe. Linus Crete, I arrested him awhile back for some pretty bad things. He held a grudge all these years. Took Parker as a ruse, I guess he was the mastermind behind the last six months. I really don't believe him, but as long as it is all over I don't care. Hodgins is bringing Danny and Parker back from Canada today." Booth sighed when there was no movement or response of any kind.

"Bone, Temperance you have to heal up and get better. Parker, Russ, Max, they all need you. Please Bones, I need you." He whispered and put his head on the edge of the bed.

TBC

Parker gets reunited with his dad in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys. I think this has been the longest between posts on this story. I was on break for a week from school and Class is where I get most of my ideas and Inspiration. I spend time in class typing and writing(much to my professors dismay). Kinda short and a bit of filler but needed. Next one will be longer.**_

"Hey," A head poked into Brennan's room. Booth turned to acknowledge the presence.

"Someone is here for you," Angela pushed the door open and a small body burst in.

"DADDY!" Parker ran into the room and launched himself into his father's arms. Booth didn't even have the time to move before Parker was in his lap.

"Hey Parks!" Booth pulled him closer into his lap and Parker's arms went around his neck. There were no words to describe how unbelievably good it felt to have Parker back in his arms. Six months without seeing him was hard enough but having him scooped right out of a place that should have been save, was awful. At least when he was in Afghanistan he thought Parker was safe. Even if for they first months he wasn't, there was someone there for him. Booth honestly thought he was okay. It was the longest hours of his life knowing Parker was out there somewhere scared an in danger.

"How are you buddy?" Booth smiled at him. He cupped the side of his face and checked him out for any injuries.

"Better now. The SRU saved us! I got to see Ed and Greg and Sam and Jules and Wordy and Spike and Lewis and Winnie again! Spike took the thing off my neck too. He's really good with stuff that explodes!" Parker smiled and so did Booth.

"That's good. Were you good for them?"

Parker nodded. "Yea, Danny and I stayed with Ed and his wife Sophie. Spike even stayed with us." Booth smiled while Parker recounted his stay in Canada. Parker moved and his knee came in contact in Booth's chest. Booth couldn't hide the painful grimace on his face.

"Daddy, what happened? Are you okay?" Parker asked seeing all the bruises and scrapes on his father for the first time.

"It's nothing to worry about buddy. Just a bad guy is all." Booth dismissed his injuries and Parker looked at him, exasperated. His eyes filled with tears.

"Are we done with bad guy's daddy? I really want to be done with bad guys." Parker pleaded.

"I hope so Kiddo. I hope so." Booth pulled him close again and Parker hugged his dad.

"How's momma?" He wiped his eyes and asked and turned towards Brennan.

Booth sighed. He really didn't know how to explain this to a six year old. Not when he didn't really understand it himself.

"It's not good buddy. She is really sick. The doctors say she is sleeping. She might not wake up." Booth tried to explain.

"No, no, no, no!" Parker shouted and jumped down from Booth's lap.

"Parker," Booth stood up to comfort his son. Parker just shook his head and backed up.

"No, she has to wake up! I have to say I'm sorry!" Parker yelled. Tears were spilling down his red and blotchy face.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Parks…" Parker cut him off before he had the chance to finish talking.

"Yes I do!" He hollered at Booth and ran out the door. Booth quickly followed. He walked out in time to see bawling in Angela's shirt. She was doing her best to calm him down but she wasn't having any luck.

"Parks, kiddo, you didn't do anything wrong." Booth tried again.

"Yes I did!" Parker sobbed.

"I…I…Limbo…Skull…" Parker was sobbing so hard he couldn't even get his words out.

"Shh, Just calm down and breathe." Angela instructed. Parked nodded rapidly. After five or six minutes of breathing Parker was calm enough to speak.

"The day before our movie party, I was down in Limbo. Momma said I should never be down there by myself. I was bored and Uncle Hodgins and Uncle Zach were talking to each other about a case and momma and Aunt Angela were talking about the baby. I was bored. I went down to Limbo and they had a skeleton laid out on one of the light up tables. I remember momma talking about it. The bones were like a thousand years old. They were so cool! I just wanted to touch one. I…I picked up his left ulna and it just fell to pieces. There were three pieces now, not just one. I put it back on the table and I ran. I didn't want to get in trouble so I didn't say anything. Momma can't die! I have'ta say I'm sorry!" Parker launched back into Booth's arms and started crying again.

Booth pulled him close and started rocking him. He tried everything to sooth Parker but nothing worked. He eventually just cried himself out. Booth took Parker back into the room and Hodgins and Angela followed. Almost everyone was here.

Russ, Max, Angela, Hodgins, and Andy; they were all lounging around the room. Booth laid Parker out on the padded window seat and covered him with his jacket.

Booth sighed. "I really hope she wakes up. I'm not sure I can handle her not waking up. I'm not sure Parker can either." Booth buried his face in his hands.

"She is going to wake up Booth. She has too." Max clapped him on the shoulder. Max had always done whatever was necessary to keep his babies safe. He burned men at the stake and disemboweled them. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep them safe; he had proved that many times. Sitting in her room helpless and unable to do anything was killing him.

"I hope you're right Max, because if she doesn't wake up my life is going to rapidly circling the drain." He looked over to Parker, "Only one reason left to live." He shook his head to clear it.

"No, she is going to be fine. She has to be fine." He told himself. Everyone nodded. The door clicked and everyone turned to see who had entered. Brennan's doctor, Dr. Witx was standing behind them.

"I wish I could agree with you sir, but the odds of her waking up are extremely slim. She's on life support and shows no signs of ever getting off it. Unfortunately I believe death to be her ultimate fate anyways. You should prepare yourselves for that." The Dr. shrugged. "Maybe it's for the best."

The man didn't get the chance to say anything else before Booth and Russ were in front of him. Shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed over their chests, and very dangerous looks on their faces.

The Dr. opened his mouth and Booth and Russ took a coordinated step forwards, a threatening step.

"Okay, Okay!" Andy, Max, and Charlie intervened. Max and Charlie stepped in front of Booth and Russ, separating them from the arrogant Dr. Meanwhile Andy confronted Witx.

"Alright Witx, I've gotten more than a dozen complaints about your bedside manner. I never put much stock into them because sometimes families like things sugar coated and you don't sugar coat anything. Now though, now I'm starting to rethink allowing you to work here. You will call Dr. Beaumont, and you will get him to take over your patients. If you don't, I will have you fired and a permanent note put in your file. Do. You. Understand. Me?" Andy demanded angrily. Dr. Witx swallowed loudly and nodded.

"Right, yes sir. Right now sir." Dr. Witx quickly turned around and left. Andy turned to Booth and Russ who were both still standing shoulder to shoulder, fuming.

"Just for you two to know, I've been through every test, scan, and x-ray that has been performed on Tempe. Honestly Tempe is doing much better than what Witx is saying. After looking at all the CT scans, x-rays, and blood work, I can't really figure out why she isn't waking up."

"We might know." Cam spoke from the door. Cam and Zach had both just come from lab and each had a folder in their hands.

TBC

Cam and Zach, always have the answers.


End file.
